


Együtt vagy sehogy  (Első évad)

by marysidehouse



Series: A szerelem sosem hal meg [1]
Category: E.R., Lost
Genre: F/M, Mary Rachel "Maya" LaFleur (Saját Karakter)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: A fiú gazdag, a lány szegény... már ebből látszik, hogy nincs bennük semmi közös, de mi van ha ez az egész egy tévedés? Mi van ha több bennük a közös, mint gondolnánk?".... - Szia, Maya. John Carter vagyok, nagyon kedves tőled, hogy visszahoztad a tárcám... várj te vagy az a hajléktalan lány a tópartról? – kérdezte én pedig bólintottam. Rám mosolyogott és közben belenézett a tárcájába..."Lostos elemek az első fejezet elején ki vannak fejtve.





	1. Első Fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Lostos storyline: Az ötödik évad végén járunk.  
> 1977-ben a túlélők felrobbantanak egy hidrogénbombát, hogy visszakerüljenek 2007-be, ahová tartoznak.  
> "... Juliet és Sawyer összenéznek miután felvillant az ég. Három hónapos kislányuk, Mary Rachel eltűnt..."  
> AU: Juliet nem hal meg és Sawyerrel van egy közös gyerekük, Mary Rachel.  
> Mary Rachel 1977-ben marad, de valamiért eltűnik a szigetről és Los Angelesben találnak rá, ahol hamarosan árvaházba kerül...  
> Vészhelyzet storyline: Az első évadban járunk.  
> Tudom, hogy sok mindent megváltoztattam. Remélem ettől még tetszeni fog nektek ez a történet.

Tizenhat éves voltam amikor elszöktem az intézetből. Takarodó után elloptam az egyik nevelőtanár pénztárcáját és felszálltam az első vonatra ami indult a pályaudvarról. Chicagóba tartottam. Nem tudtam, mihez fogok ott kezdeni, csak abban voltam biztos, hogy nem maradhattam tovább az intézetben, nem maradhattam Los Angelesben. Nem bírtam a szabályokat és a többi árva zaklatását.

Az első estémen, amit Chicago utcáin töltöttem, néhány  srác elvette az összes pénzem miután leütöttek. Semmim sem volt és egy senki voltam, akit még a kórházban sem láttak el amiért nem volt biztosítása. Csak egy voltam a hajléktalan kölykök közül. Se fedél a fejem felett, se kaja a számban... egyik sem volt.

Viszont ami igazán számít az csak néhány hónappal később kezdődött egy borongós, szeptemberi napon. A tóparton énekeltem a pénzért, mint minden hétköznap reggel, mikor az emberek munkába tartottak. Reménykedtem benne, hogy sikerül összeszednem annyi pénzt, hogy megreggelizhessek. Csak néhány dollárt szerettem volna, de ezúttal nem voltak adakozókedvükben az emberek.

Hamarosan egy körülbelül húsz éves, jóképű srác rohant el előttem és észre sem vette, hogy kiesett a zsebéből a pénztárcája. Felálltam, odasétáltam és felvettem a földről a finom bőrből készült pénztárcát, ami egy kisebb vagyon lehetett. Óvatosan kinyitottam és majdnem elejtettem mikor megláttam, hogy 40 dollár van benne. Ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy milyen drágának tűnő bőrcipőt viselt és milyen szép kasmír pulóvert. Gazdag volt vagy legalábbis a szülei azok voltak. Átlapoztam gyorsan az iratait és hamar megtaláltam a címét. A gazdag negyedben lakott, a dombtetején a birok az övüké volt.

Hirtelen remek ötletem támadt. Úgy döntöttem, kirabolom a házukat. Néhány napig megfigyelem őket és utána cselekszem. Összeszedelőzködtem a padról. Kivettem három dollárt a srác tárcájából és vettem egy szendvicset mielőtt felfedezőútra indultam volna a birtokukra.

A birtok erdős széléről tökéletes belátás nyílt a hatalmas házra. Elbújtam és elkezdtem a megfigyelést. A szülők pontosan akkor szálltak be a kocsijukba mikor odaértem, már elmúlt délelőtt tizenegy óra is. A fiúk meg láthatóan késésben volt reggel, így ő valószínűleg még iskolába járt, egyetemre.

Üresnek tűnt a ház, de amikor elindultam, hogy körbejárjam, megláttam, hogy van személyzetük. Takarítók stb... ezért reménytelennek tűnt, hogy fényes nappal ejtsem meg a rablást.

Szinte teljes csalódottan bujkáltam délutánig az erdőben, míg megérkezett a fiatal srác. Leparkolt a dzsipjével, az ajtóhoz sétált és bement. Feladtam, úgy döntöttem visszamegyek a parkba és megpróbálom beosztani a maradék 37 dollárt ami a tárcában volt.

Már elindultam volna az erdőn keresztül – úgy rövidebb volt az út a dombról – mikor lépteket hallottam magam mögül. Gyorsan behúzódtam az egyik fa mögé és visszafojtottam a lélegzetemet.

Bátortalanul kilestem mögüle és szemtől-szemben találtam magam a fiúval.

– Szia? – kérdezte meglepetten és zavartan megvakarta az állát. Mikor megláttam, rögtön lelkiismeret furdalásom lett. Nem tarthattam meg az iratait, a biztosítási kártyáját és a többit. Sóhajtottam és ezzel egy időben döntésre jutottam.

 – Szia! A nevem Maya Louis. Reggel elveszítetted ezt – mutatkoztam be az álnevemen és átnyújtottam a pénztárcáját. Szinte meghatódott a gesztuson. Mézbarna haja belelógott a szemébe ahogy előrehajolt, de még ígyis jól látszódott szép vágású,mogyoróbarna szemeiben a könnycsepp. Az orra elég hosszú volt, de illett hozzá. Rendes srácnak tűnt, örültem, hogy a helyes utat választottam.

– Szia, Maya. John Carter vagyok, nagyon kedves tőled, hogy visszahoztad a tárcám... várj te vagy az a hajléktalan lány a tópartról? – kérdezte én pedig bólintottam. Rám mosolyogott és közben belenézett a tárcájába.

– Ne haragudj, hogy elvettem három dollárt, nagyon éhes voltam – suttogtam.

– Semmi baj – biztosított. – Hogyan háláljam meg, hogy visszaadtad a többit? – tűnődött el.

– Nem kell meghálálnod – hadartam, de ő megrázta a fejét.

– Gyere be a házba. Lezuhanyozhatsz, adok tiszta ruhát meg vacsorát. Ez a legkevesebb – mondta és ezúttal nekem jelentek meg könnyek a szemében.

– Nem kell, tényleg – suttogtam.

– Ez parancs – mosolyodott el és óvatosan megfogta a kezem mielőtt elindultunk volna a házhoz.

– Miért jöttél ki az erdőbe? – kérdeztem miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

– A fészerbe tartottam a benzines kannákért, hogy utána betegyem őket a csomagtartóba – magyarázta.

– Értem. Na és reggel hová siettél ennyire?

– Egyetemre. Ma döntötték el, hogy kik mehetnek a Megyei Kórházba gyakorlatozni a harmadévesek közül és hál istennek beválogattak – mondta büszkén.

– Harmadéves vagy? Hány éves vagy? – érdeklődtem.

– Huszonegy – mondta John.

– Te?

– Én is – hazudtam.

– Orvosnak tanulok, Maya és felismerem ha valaki még a tinédzser éveiben van. Szóval? – kérdezte elkomolyodva miközben besétáltunk a konyhájukba.

A ház lélegzetállító volt. Talán a tévében láttam egyedül, rövid életem során, ekkora luxust. Vastagszövésű indiai szőnyegek, drága tapéták, ébenfa és aranyborítások minden mennyiségben.

– Látom tetszik – mondta mosolyogva John és hozzátette. – Szóval, hány éves a kisasszony?

– Ha elmondom feldobsz a zsaruknak és mehetek vissza az árvaházba – ráztam meg hevesen a fejem.

– Nem doblak fel a zsaruknak – ígérte.

– Bízhatok benned? – kérdeztem.

– Igen – bólintott és kedvesen elmosolyodott miközben kivett a hűtőből egy doboz joghurtot és elém tette egy zsemle kíséretében.

– Tizenhat – suttogtam.

– Mi van a szüleiddel? – kérdezte elkomolyodva és leült a mellettem lévő székre. Én közben kibontottam a joghurtot és el kezdtem enni.

– Mondd meg te – húztam el a szám.

– Nem ismered őket? – kérdezte én meg csak megráztam a fejemet.

– Miért szöktél el az árvaházból? Nem keresnek? – tűnődött el.

– Mert folyton megvertek a latin-amerikai lányok, ráadásul a nevelők dolgoztattak minket. Biztos keresnek, de nem fognak megtalálni.

– Másik város? – kérdezte John.

– A bizalom ezen szintjét még nem értük el. Ne haragudj, de ebbe nem avatnálak bele. Már azzal aláírtam a halálos ítéletem, hogy elmondtam hány éves vagyok – húztam el a számat.

– Semmi baj. Ha végeztél lezuhanyozhatsz. Majd adok tiszta ruhát meg törölközőt... és ha gondolod aludhatsz a vendégszobában – ajánlotta fel John, nekem pedig meglepettségemben kifolyt a joghurt a számból. Alig tudtam megoldani, hogy ne csepegjen le.

– Kedves vagy, de a zuhany után elmegyek. Nem szeretnék a terhedre lenni – mondtam, majd miután megettem az utolsó falatot lemásztam a bárszékről.

***

Miután letusoltam és felvettem a ruhát – amit adott nekem– megköszöntem a kedvességét és elindultam az ajtó felé, de ő megragadta gyengéden a karomat.

– Legalább a télikabátomat vidd el. Hidegek az éjszakák, én pedig tudok másikat venni – mondta és átnyújtott egy vastagszövésű, sötétszürke, hosszú, gyapjú, férfi télikabátot.

– Na és a szüleidnek mit mondasz? „Odaadtam egy csövesnek?” Kedves vagy, John, de nem fogadhatom el – mondtam és lassan eltoltam a kezét, de ő valahogy mégis rám adta a kabátot.

– Majd azt mondom, hogy az egyetemen felejtettem – vont vállat.

– Köszönöm – suttogtam, majd lábujjhegyre álltam és arcon csókoltam.

– Biztos nem maradsz? – kérdezte, de én már kinyitottam az ajtót.

– Kösz mindenért, John – mondtam, majd sietve visszamentem a tópartra... ~~~~


	2. Második Fejezet

 

Már a padon ültem amikor megéreztem, hogy valami volt a kabát zsebében. Gyorsan kivettem és azt hittem elájulok. 20 dollár és egy apró levélke egy Post it! cetlin.

_Maya! Éreztem, hogy nem fogsz maradni. Ebből a pénzből jó pár napig lesz mit enned. Vigyázz magadra, remélem még találkozunk. Köszönöm, hogy visszaadtad az irataimat és nagyapám pénztárcáját. A pénzre nincs szükségem, abból van elég. Neked jobban kell. John_

A könnyeim patakokban folytak az arcomon miközben eltettem a pénzt és benyúltam a kabát másik zsebébe. Már akkor tudtam, hogy újra találkoznom kell vele mikor kitapogattam, hogy mi lehet az ami a kezembe akadt, de akkor biztossá vált mikor elővettem.

Egy mágneskártya volt, ami a Chicago Megyei Kórház beléptető rendszerét működtette.

_John T. Carter, harmadéves medika – diák belépőkártya_

Elszorult a szívem. Ez a fiú annak ellenére, hogy gazdagok voltak a szülei és mindene meg volt orvosnak készült és láthatóan komolyan vette. Nagy valószínűséggel reggel ott kezdte a napját a kórházban, belépőkártya nélkül. Tudtam, hogy oda kell mennem még reggel nyolc előtt és visszaadnom a kártyát.

***

Láttam mikor befordult a parkolóházba a dzsipjével, így odafutottam amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam.

– John! – kiabáltam neki miután kiszállt a kocsiból.

– Maya? – fordult felém meglepetten.

– Ezt a kabát zsebedben felejtetted, gondoltam ma kelleni fog – mosolyodtam el miközben átnyújtottam a mágneskártyát.

– Te jó ég. Mi lenne velem nélküled? Lassan már te leszel az őrangyalom – nevette el magát és átvette tőlem a kártyát.

– Sok sikert az első napodon – kacsintottam rá, majd elindultam volna, de megint elkapta a karomat.

– Volna kedved ebédelni velem? Van egy gyorskajálda az út másik oldalán, odajár minden kórházi dolgozó. Nem tudom, mikor szabadulok ki egy fél órára, de kettő körül esetleg? – kérdezte. Éreztem, hogy kicsit zavarba jött, de aranyos volt nagyon.

– Rendben, kettő körül – adtam be a derekam.

– Ott találkozunk – kiabálta, mivel közben elindult a bejárat felé.

***

Három óra is elmúlt mikor megjelent végül a dinernél.

– Bocsi – szabadkozott.

– Semmi baj, igazából édes mindegy, hogy itt vagy a parkban üldögélek egy padon – nevettem el magam keserédesen.

– A tanárom nagyon szigorú és furcsa – mesélte miközben beléptünk az étkezőbe.

– De azért tanulsz tőle, nem? – kérdeztem és átlapoztam az étlapot.

– Igen, csak dr. Benton-nak meg van a saját stílusa – csóválta meg a fejét John.

– Oh, Carter. Látom társaságod van – jött oda hozzánk egy kopaszodó férfi mosolyogva.

– Igen, dr. Greene, de nemsokára visszamegyek én is – mosolyodott el John.

– Csak nyugodtan, később találkozunk, Carter – biccentett a férfi és sietve visszament a kórházba. Zöld műtős ruha volt rajta és látszólag a legkevésbé sem zavarta, hogy abban mászkál az utcán.

– Maya, tudom, hogy nem bízol bennem, de azért kicsit mesélhetnél magadról – kérte John miután magunkhoz vettünk egy-egy tál sült krumplit.

– Miért érdekel egy hajléktalan lány élete? Gazdag vagy, sikeres orvos leszel. Nem kéne ilyen alakokkal lógnod, mint én – húztam el a számat.

– Miért lennél értéktelenebb attól mert hajléktalan vagy és csak 10. osztályt végeztél? – kérdezte halál komoly arckifejezéssel.

– Belőlem sosem lesz orvos, de még ápolónő sem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Egy senki vagyok, John.

– Elég eszed van, simán lehetnél orvos is ha szeretnél – biztatott kedvesen.

– Annyi pénzem sosem lesz. Ráadásul nem vesznek fel sehova dolgozni amiért nincs iskolám – fakadtam ki és éreztem, hogy sírni fogok ha nem váltunk témát.

– Van egy esti iskola a Rosewater utcában. Nem drága a tandíj és egy-két év alatt befejezheted az iskolát – vetette fel.

– John, mégis hol fogom tartani a könyveimet? Vagy hogy fogok úgy bejárni, hogy minden alkalommal másik ruhám legyen? – szorítottam össze az ajkaim. – Ez nem jó ötlet.

– Kifizetném neked – mondta lazán. – Lakhatnál nálam?

– Túl kedves vagy. Ha minden hajléktalannal ilyen vagy, a végén ellepik a házatokat – próbáltam elviccelni, de a kezei közé vette az enyémeket.

– Csak gondold át. Este ha végeztem, későn odamegyek a parkba – mondta John. – Most rohanok vissza a kórházba. Nyugodtan edd meg az én krumplimat is – mondta kedvesen, majd felállt, óvatosan arcon csókolt és elsietett.

A kezeimbe temettem az arcom és sírva fakadtam.

***

Már éjfél is elmúlt mikor John leült mellém a padra. Láttam rajta, hogy kimerült és, hogy nagyon elkomolyodott miután köszönt.

– Mire jutottál? – kérdezte.

– Nem használhatlak ki – kezdtem. – Te vagy a legnormálisabb ember akivel valaha találkoztam, pontosan emiatt nem használhatlak ki.

– De, Maya? Annyi lehetőség van benned – próbálkozott, de megráztam a fejem.

– Menj haza, John. Jobb neked ha nem lógsz velem – mondtam halkan.

– Biztos ezt akarod? – kérdezte mire bólintottam.

– Ha meggondoltad magad, tudod hol találsz – mondta, majd miután megsimogatta az arcom, elment.


	3. Harmadik Fejezet

A tóparton ült az egyik padon és énekelt mikor megálltam mögötte. Nem vett észre, tovább énekelt én pedig hallgattam.

_~ Tudod, hogy kitartottam._

_Gyengíteni próbáltak,_

_de azt nem hagytam._

_Az életem teszem e dalokba,_

_csak, hogy átérezhesd._

_Fogadj el, ahogy vagyok,_

_vagy ne szólj rám egy szót sem. ~ *[_ **Mary J. Blige – Take Me As I Am fordítás]**

Csak akkor ültem le mellé miután befejezte. Nem akartam megijeszteni, de láttam, hogy megremegett kicsit.

***

– Szia – suttogtam és halványan rámosolyogtam. Ő viszonozta és a szemembe nézett.

– Szia, Maya – köszönt ő is és átnyújtott egy borítékot.

– John – csóváltam meg a fejem miközben kinyitottam. Újabb 20 dollár.

– Maya, enned kell és ha nem vagy hajlandó velem jönni, akkor ez a legkevesebb – mondta kedvesen.

– Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdeztem elkomolyodva.

– Szükséged van rá, nekem pedig nem igazán vannak barátaim és csak a barátságod kérem – mondta kedvesen nekem pedig elszorult a torkom.

– De hát az orvosin biztos vannak haverok. Hasonló témák stb. Na és a kórházban?

– Az orvosin sznob mindenki, mindenki magánpraxist akar majd és a legtöbbjük magánrendelőkben csinálja a gyakorlatát a kötelező kórházi hónapok után. Egyedül én nem, amiért a saját apám is nekem esett, hogy miért. Miért nem az ő rendelőjében gyakorlatozom?  De engem ez nem vonz, mert én mindenkinek segíteni akarok, nem csak egy bizonyos tehetős rétegnek. Nem a pénzt látom benne – magyarázta.

– Ez nagyon szép dolog. A kórházban sincsenek barátok?

– Még nem igazán. Nem sok mindenkivel beszélgettem eddig, de azért igyekszem majd megismerni mindenkit – mondta halkan.

– Nem értem miért, hiszen te egy nagyon kedves ember vagy – biztattam és óvatosan megfogtam a kezét.

– Egyre hidegebbek az éjszakák – váltott témát.

– Nekem mondod? – nevettem el magam.

– Még mindig áll az ajánlatom. Szívesen segítek talpra állni – ajánlotta fel újra.

– Én pedig még mindig nem akarlak kihasználni – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Tudom, de ne így fogd fel – mondta és közelebb húzódott hozzám.

– Nem tudom máshogy – sóhajtottam.

– Pedig jó lenne... – kezdte, de megzavart, hogy jeleztek neki a kórházból.

– Hamarabb vissza kell mennem – állt fel mellőlem.

– Később találkozunk? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

– Igen – mondta, majd sietve visszament a kórházba...


	4. Negyedik Fejezet

– Mit hoztatok? – kérdezte dr. Ross a mentősöktől. dr. Benton épp egy műtétnél segédkezett és megkért, hogy addig maradjak a sürgősségin és figyeljem meg a súlyosabb esetek ellátását.

– Testfelépítés alapján tizenhat éves, kaukázusi nő, súlyos fejsérüléssel, légzési nehézségekkel, több törött bordával és az alhasába kést szúrtak. Mi nem tudtuk kitapogatni, hogy mennyire sérültek a szervei. A vérnyomása 90/70 – kezdte a mentős. Csak akkor láttam meg, hogy ki feküdt a hordágyon, mikor levették a fejéről a merevítőt.

– Te jó isten. Maya? – fagyott meg bennem a vér. Maya nem reagált. Még akkor sem mikor a nővérekkel és dr. Ross-szal áttettük a kezelőasztalra az egyes traumában.

– 50 mg lidokain intravénásan, langyos infúzió. Nézzünk egy vérgázt és hozzon valaki nulla pozitívos vért. Kérek egy hordozható röntgent a koponyájáról és a bordáiról. Amint stabilizáltuk egy CT-t is kérnék, és valaki hívjon egy sebészt – utasított minket dr. Ross. Hathaway nővér gyorsan a telefonhoz szaladt és tárcsázta a vérbankot, én pedig jeleztem dr. Bentonnak.

– Túl fogod élni, Maya – suttogtam és óvatosan megsimogattam a fejét.

– Ismered? – kérdezte dr. Ross, miközben letolta Maya torkán az intubációs csövet.

– Igen. Maya Louis a neve – bólintottam.

– Carter, mi történt? – rontott be sajátos stílusában dr. Benton a traumába.

– Tizenhat éves nő. Hasba szúrták és több bordája eltört. Fejsérülést is szenvedett és rengetek vért veszített, a pulzusa 95/60. A többit már dr. Ross intézi, de ehhez a szúráshoz sebészre van szükségünk. Ezért hívtam ide, dr. Benton – hadartam. Aggódtam így nem bírtam higgadtan beszélni.

– Összeomlik – kiabálta Hathaway nővér.

– Defibrillátort – harsogta dr. Benton.

– Töltsük 160-ra – utasította a férfi.

– 160 – szólt Hathaway nővér, dr. Benton pedig megrázta Mayát, de nem reagált.

– 200, siessünk – harsogta dr. Ross, majd Benton újra megcsapta Mayát, de még így sem történt semmi.

– 300 – kérte feszülten dr. Benton.

– Növeljük a fájdalomcsillapítót és a vérnyomásszabályzót – mondta dr. Ross.

– Van pulzusa – sóhajtottam fel megkönnyebbülten.

– Visszajött a vérgáz, nagyon rossz  – sóhajtott fel Lydia nővér.

– A röntgen? – kérdezte dr. Benton.

– Itt van – mondta dr. Ross és gyorsan feltette a vetítőre a röntgent. Amint megpillantottam a képet megnyugodtam, mert a kés nem sértette meg egyik szervét sem.

– Mázlista a kisasszony – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten dr. Ross.

– A kést kihúzom itt a traumában,  Carter, vegyél magadhoz egy gézlepedőt, te fogod nyomni a sebet miután kihúztam a kést – utasított dr. Benton én pedig a lehető leggyorsabban magamhoz vettem a gézlepedőt.

Ahogy Benton kihúzta a kést, úgy tért magához Maya. A torkában lévő cső miatt nem tudott kiabálni a fájdalomtól, de éreztem ahogy megremeg alattam miközben nyomtam a sebét.

– dr. Benton, fájdalma van, remeg – mondtam hangosan.

– Váltsunk morfiumra – döntötte el dr. Ross.

– 25 mg, mehet az infúzióval együtt – tette hozzá mikor Hathaway nővér kérdőn nézett rá.

– Stabil. Vigyük fel a műtőbe, Carol kérlek szólj nekik, hogy szabadítsák fel az egyik műtőt. Carter te velem jössz és nyomod a sebet amíg azt nem mondom, hogy hagyd abba – utasított dr. Benton.

– Na és a fej CT? – kérdezte dr. Ross, miközben dr. Benton elkezdte tolni Mayát.

– Ha elvérzik nem sok értelme van a CT-nek, nem igaz? – szólt vissza Benton.

***

Majdnem egy keserves órába telt, de sikerült a műtét. Dr. Benton nem engedett bemosakodni, így csak az ablakon keresztül figyelhettem az eseményeket.

– Carter, vidd le a CT-be – mondta dr. Benton és otthagyott.

Levittem a CT-be és szerencsére csak enyhe agyrázkódást mutatott a kép. A CT vizsgálat alatt nem tért magához, csak azután miután visszatettük az ágyra és felvittem az intenzív osztályra. Csak pislogott és nem mertem semmit sem tenni, hiszen még csak diák voltam, így nem húzhattam ki önkényesen az intubációs csövet. Ezért jeleztem dr. Rossnak, aki szerencsére hamar feljött az intenzív osztályra.

– Látom jobban vagy – mosolyodott el Ross.

– A CT csak enyhe agyrázkódást mutat ha jól olvastam le – mondtam, dr. Ross pedig elismerően bólintott miután megnézte a felvételt.

– A vérgáz is javult ha jól látom és a tüdő kapacitása is jobb. Levehetjük az oxigénről. Távolítottál már el csövet, Carter? – kérdezte dr. Ross én pedig megráztam a fejem.

– Rendben, akkor megmutatom. Miss Louis, kérem vegyen egy mélylevegőt és fújja ki jó erősen miközben kihúzom a csövet – kérte dr. Ross.

Hamarosan Maya hangosan köhögni kezdett miután már nem volt a torkában a cső.

– John – nyögött fel fájdalmasan.

– Itt vagyok, Maya – fogtam meg gyengéden a kezét.

– Itt hagylak vele, ha bármi van jelezz – mondta dr. Ross és visszament a sürgősségire.

– Mi történt? – kérdeztem, mire Maya megrázta a fejét. – Maya, ha nem beszélsz akkor kis idő kérdése és idecibálnak pszichiátereket és rendőröket – mondtam.

– Elaludtam a padon, valaki kirabolt én meg felébredtem és utána futottam. A fekete srác meg megkéselt, letépte rólam a kabátot... és ott hagyott – suttogta Maya. A hangja reszelős volt a cső miatt és remegett a félelemtől.

– Erőszak nem történt, ugye? – kérdeztem, ő meg megrázta a fejét. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam.

– A pénzzel ne törődj, a lényeg, hogy túlélted – suttogtam és megsimogattam az arcát.

– Húszhét dollár és kitudja mennyit ért a kabátod? – sírta el magát.

– Nem érdekel a kabát se a pénz – biztosítottam.

– Miből fizetem ki a kórházi számlát? Nincs biztosításom. – Egyre keservesebben sírt.

– Majd én rendezem és nem fogsz visszamenni az utcára – mondtam komolyan.

– De a szüleid? – kérdezte riadt tekintettel.

– A szüleim világéletükben akartak egy lány gyereket, de csak fiúkat kaptak és anyukámnak már nem lehet több gyereke. Egy ideje gondolkodtak adoptáláson – magyaráztam.

– Gondolom kisebb gyereket akarnak – húzta el a száját.

– Ha megismernek nem biztos, hogy kicsit akarnak majd – bátorítottam.

– Nem is tudom, John – suttogta. Éreztem, hogy nagyon fél.

– Csak adj ennek az egésznek egy esélyt – kértem és leültem mellé az ágyszélére.

– Miért vagy ilyen kedves velem? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan.

– Kedvellek – vontam vállat.

– Mint barátot? – kérdezte meghatódva.

– Valahogy úgy – mosolyodtam el. Tudtam, hogy tetszett nekem, de nem akartam megijeszteni. Már ígyis teljesen feszült volt szegény.

– Na jó, de ha a szüleid utálnak visszamegyek az utcára – nyöszörögte és behunyta a szemét.

– Aludj, én itt leszek veled – nyugtattam meg és arcon csókoltam mielőtt elnyomta volna a már gyógyító alvás.


	5. Ötödik Fejezet

John egész éjjel mellettem maradt, csak reggel ment haza, hogy átöltözzön és beszéljen a szüleivel. Az eredményeim javultak és a nővérek megjósolták, hogy hamarosan elmehetek, de ettől csak még feszültebb lettem. Nem akartam kihasználni Johnt és a családját.

***

Mikor hazaértem leültem a szüleimmel és elmeséltem mindent Mayáról.

– Visszahozta Vyacheslav nagyapa tárcáját? – lepődött meg édesanyám.

– Igen – mondtam büszkén.

– Hány éves? – kérdezte anya.

– Tizenhat – mondtam.

– Mi egy ötéves kislányt néztünk ki – magyarázta ridegen apa.

– De apa, kérlek. Maya egy angyal és nagyon kedves, szép és veszélyben van az utcán – érveltem.

– Menjen árvaházba. Mi már eldöntöttük, hogy Gabriellát fogadjuk örökbe – rázta meg a fejét apa.

– David, legalább találkozzunk vele. John szerint okos és szép meg kedves – mondta anya én pedig hálásan rámosolyogtam.

– Rendben, Carla, de ha nem szimpatikus akkor maradunk Gabriellánál – makacskodott tovább apa.

– Hol van? – kérdezte anya.

– Tegnap megkéselték – anya a szája elé kapta a kezét – ,de stabil az állapota, nem sokára kiengedik a kórházból – mondtam és összeszorítottam a szám.

– Látod, David a lánynak szüksége van ránk – mondta elszántan anya.

– Gyerünk, John, Carla menjünk nézzük meg. De most mondom, hogy én még mindig Gabriella mellett voksolok – makacskodott apa és csak akkor hallgatott el mikor mind beszálltunk a BMW-be.

***

John délben tért vissza a szülei társaságában.

– Maya, hadd mutassam be a szüleimet – kezdte John. – dr. David Carter és Carla Husinkova Carter – biccentettem. – Anya, apa, ő Maya Louis. –  A két felnőtt közelebb lépett az ágyamhoz.

– Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy őszintén bemutatkozzak neked is, John – suttogtam, mire John szemei kikerekedtek.

– A nevem Mary Rachel LaFleur – vallottam be.

– Szóval már bízol bennem ennyire? – mosolyodott el John.

– Igen, de ettől még mindenki Mayának hív, szóval az maradhat – mondtam halkan.

– A szüleid? – kérdezte John édesanyja.

– Nem ismerem őket – mondtam csendesen.

– Mit szólsz hozzá, David? – kérdezte izgatottan a rövid, szőkésbarna hajú, középkorú nő.

– Mennyire zavar az ortodox kultúra? – kérdezte az apja mereven.

– Azaz orosz vallás? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

– Igen, illetve az orosz hagyományok. Édesanyám orosz, Carlának pedig az édesapja, minden karácsonyt együtt ünneplünk kint Oroszországban. Minden más ünnepen is ezeket a hagyományokat őrizzünk. Mind John, mind Anthony folyékonyan beszélnek oroszul. Hajlandó vagy megtanulni a nyelvet és a hagyományokat? – kérdezte szigorúan dr. Carter. John már a fejét fogta a háttérben.

– Igen, hajlandó lennék rá – mondtam, John pedig hevesen rázta a fejét.

– Befejeznéd az iskoláid és egyetemre mennél? – folytatta a szigort dr. Carter.

– Igen, nagyon szeretek tanulni – suttogtam.

– Carla, kimegyünk megbeszélni – mondta végül dr. Carter.

– Félelmetes az apám, tudom – nevette el magát John mikor kettesben maradtunk.

– Szóval akkor most a bátyám leszel? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

– Ez furcsa lesz – csóválta a fejét. – Kicsit jobban kedvellek, mint egy báty – mondta nevetve.

– Nos én is másképp kedvellek, mint ahogy egy húg tenné – biztosítottam és elpirultam.

– Akkor ha sikerül őket meggyőzni maradjunk abban, hogy ha bárki kérdezi barátok vagyunk – mosolyodott el John.

– Rendben – bólintottam és megfogtam a kezét.

***

Késő délután meglátogatott dr. Ross és mivel jók voltak az eredményeim megengedte, hogy elmenjek, ha megígérem, hogy ágyban maradok.

–  Köszönöm, dr. Ross – mosolyodtam el hálásan.

– Ez a dolgom, Miss Louis. – Ő is mosolygott.

– Igazából a nevem LaFleur – vallottam be.

– Oh, értem – vonta fel a szemöldökét dr. Ross.

– Hosszú történet. John Carter merre van most? – kérdeztem és közben felültem.

– Lent a sürgősségin – mondta és közben felírt egy csomó receptet.

– Diklofenák- kálium a fájdalomra, naponta maximum 3x50 mg-ot szabad belőle bevenni az első három napban azaz hat tablettát, utána pedig naponta maximum 4x25 mg.

– Oké és a másik két bogyó mire jó?

– Az egyik a vérnyomásodat szabályozza, a másik pedig egy asztma inhalátor. Tudom, hogy nem vagy asztmás, de a tüdőkapacitásod sokat csökkent a baleset miatt, így az elkövetkező néhány hónapban reggel és este, illetve szükség esetén használnod kellene.

– A vérnyomás gyógyszert meddig kell szedni?

– Végig kellene szedni a teljes dobozt – mondta dr. Ross én pedig bólintottam.

– Beszéltem dr. Bentonnal, a sebésszel aki segédkezett a műtétednél. Ő is írt neked egy receptet, az a gyógyszer pedig vérhígító. Műtétek után néhány hétig azt is javasolt beszedni, hogy könnyebben gyógyuljon a műtéti terület és ne alakuljanak ki vérrögök – magyarázta dr. Ross.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm, dr. Ross – mondtam mosolyogva és átvettem a recepteket.

– Te és Carter? – érdeklődött dr. Ross.

– Oh nem, nem, csak barátok vagyunk. Ha megkérem elkísérne hozzá?

– Persze, én is a sürgősségire megyek – mondta dr. Ross.

Kint megvárt amíg felöltöztem és lassan lebócorogtam vele a balesetire.

***

Mikor John meglátott letette a felvételi pultra a papírokat – amiket nézett – és odasietett hozzám.

– Ágyban kéne lenned, Maya – dorgált, de kedvesen tette, majd váratlanul megölelt. Én viszonoztam és jólesően nyugtáztam, hogy milyen izmos... na és milyen kellemes illata volt.

– Mit mondtak a szüleid? – kérdeztem és idegesen az alsó ajkamba haraptam.

– Apa morog, de anya már a papírokat intézi. A nagymamám fenntartásokkal igaz, de belemenne. Szóval ő is próbálja meggyőzni apát – csóválta meg a fejét John.

– Olyan kellemetlen nekem, most tuti azt hiszi apukád, hogy csak a pénzetek érdekel, pedig ez nem igaz – suttogtam.

– Hé, én tudom, oké? – biztosított én pedig lassan a szemébe néztem majd újra megöleltem.

– Szia Carter, látom itt a barátnőd. – Jött oda hozzánk egy fiatal doktornő.

– Dr. Lewis, csak barátok vagyunk. Hadd mutassam be Maya LaFleurt – hebegte John miközben szétváltunk.

– Oh, szia Maya, dr. Susan Lewis vagyok – köszöntött dr. Lewis.

– Hello, dr. Lewis – biccentettem.

– Ha megbocsájtasz, hazakísérném Mayát, ma engedték ki az intenzívről – újságolta John.

– Te voltál a lány aki megkéseltek, igaz? – kérdezte halkan dr. Lewis.

– Igen – válaszoltam suttogva.

– Örülök, hogy jobban vagy – mondta, majd elment az egyik betegéhez.

– Gyere, menjünk – mosolyodott el John és kimentünk a parkolóba az autójához.

***

Mikor odaértünk a Carter házhoz még mindig elállt a lélegzetem, pedig már belül is láttam egy részét a háznak.

– Még mindig lenyűgöző – mondtam miközben kiszálltam. John odajött és belém karolt, hogy könnyebben tudjak mozogni.

– Johnny? Johnny? – jött egy idősebb női hang. – Meghozni a lányt? – kérdezte akcentussal.

– Szia Tatjana nagyi, igen meghoztam Mayát – mondta John és odavezetett a nagymamájához.

–Szőke, göndör, alacsony, egész csinos. Remélem okos is – sorolta, majd odajött és még jobban végigmért.

– Tatjana Belgakova Carter, John nagymamája – nyújtott kezet a nő. Arca komoly volt, nem árulkodott érzelmekről.

– Nagyon örülök, asszonyom, Maya LaFleur – fogadtam el a gesztust és gyengéden megráztam az idős nő kezét.

– Csak Mrs. Carter – mondta hűvösen, de azért megérintette a vállam és bevezetett az étkezőbe. Hosszú, fényes tölgyfaasztal volt a szoba közepén, a falon festmények, a kandallón pedig antik, cári orosz időkből való óra.

– Beszélni oroszul, Miss LaFleur?  – kérdezte az orosz asszony.

– Nem, még nem. – A második nemmel biztosítva, hogy megtanulok ha kell.

– Iskola? – kérdezgetett tovább.

– Nagyi, pihennie kell, de biztosítalak, hogy be fogja fejezni az iskolát – mentett meg John a további faggatástól.

– Ebben családban mindenki orvos vagy befektető. Én befektetni, John készül orvos ahogy Anthony is, fiam szintén orvos, menyem segít vállalkozás. Nem okozni csalódást, értem? – Ekkor rájöttem, honnan örökölte dr. Carter a modorát.

– Nem fogok, köszönöm, Mrs. Carter – hadartam, majd követtem Johnt az emeletre.

***

John otthagyott az újdonsült szobámban néhány törülköző és egy régi pólója társaságában.

– Majd holnap elmentek anyával vásárolni – magyarázta és arcon csókolt mielőtt otthagyott volna.

Saját fürdőszobát kaptam, ami magában túlzás volt, de az, hogy barokkmintás tapéta és hozzáillő barna csempe borította a falakat, vagy az aranyozott mosdó és a barokklábú, aranyozott fürdőkád borzasztóan sok volt. A kristálycsillárról és a klasszicista festményről pedig ne is essen szó.

Hamar megfürdődtem és bebújtam a selyemágynemű alá. Furcsa volt. Az ágy túl puha, az ágynemű túl csúszós. Nem bírtam...  Kiszálltam és a kreppágytakaróval körbetekertem magam mielőtt lefeküdtem volna a földre.

***

Arra ébredtem fel pár órával később, hogy valaki majdnem átesik rajtam.

– Mit művelni? – harsogta az idősebb Mrs. Carter. A hangja érdes volt.

– Bocsánat? – suttogtam riadtan miután felkapcsolta a villanyt.

– Felkelni, menni ágy. Ez nem egy lepratelep, Miss LaFleur – fegyelmezett.

– De túl puha – suttogtam.

– Az a dolga, hogy puha legyen. Örülni neki, hogy nem a fiam talál meg – csóválta a fejét.

Megvárta míg visszamásztam az ágyba és csak utána ment ki. Sokáig nem tudtam elaludni, de végül sikerült nagy nehezen...

***

Korahajnalig tanultam, így nem csoda, hogy meghallottam, hogy valaki felsikolt. A szüleim a földszinten aludtak, a bátyám a másodikon, ahogy Tatjana nagyi is, így csak Maya lehetett. Gyorsan kimásztam az ágyamból, letettem a könyveim, magamra vettem a köntösöm és átmentem a szobájába.

– Kérlek ne bánts – hüppögte az ágyközepén összegömbölyödve. Felkapcsoltam az éjjeliszekrényen a kislámpát.

– Csak én vagyok – suttogtam és leültem az ágyszélére.

– John? Úgy félek – mondta halál komoly arccal.

– Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdeztem mire bólintott.

– Megint megkéseltek, de most te is ott voltál és téged is – mondta és egyre hevesebben rázkódott a sírástól.

– Csak álmodtad, nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen. Oké? – mondtam és óvatosan megérintettem a hátát.

– A nagymamád bejött és kiabált velem – suttogta hirtelen.

– Miért? – kérdeztem, mire elmesélte, mi történt.

– Nos tény, hogy az ágy kényelmesebb és ott nem fázol meg – mondtam nevetve.

– Itt maradsz velem? – kérdezte félszegen.

– Ha szeretnéd, persze.

***

Arrébb csúsztam és befeküdt mellém az ágyba. Nem értettem, mi ütött belém, valószínű a rémálom miatt tettem, de amint lefeküdt közelebb húzódtam hozzá. Ő reflexből átölelt és feljebb húzta a takarót.

– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta a hajamba. Behunytam a szemem és egy másodperc töredékéig elhittem, hogy John kedvel engem. Nem csak, mint barátot, hanem többet...

– Köszönöm, hogy itt maradsz – válaszoltam jólesően.

– Nem ittad meg a vizet amit idekészítettem neked. Ha nem viszel be elegendő folyadékot akkor vissza kell hogy kössünk az infúzióra – aggodalmaskodott.

– Nem bírtam meginni – vallottam be.

– Reggel megkérem apát, hogy kösse be – döntötte el John.

– De ő utál – haraptam az ajkamba.

– Nem utál, csak nem bízik benned – sóhajtott fel John.

– John, hidd el, meglátom ha valaki gyűlöl – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Anya viszont kedvel és én is. És biztos vagyok benne, ha találkozol reggel Tonyval ő is kedvelni fog – bíztatott és homlokon csókolt.

– Remélem igazad lesz – mondtam halkan és ha lehetett volna még közelebb bújok hozzá.

– Aludjunk, reggel mindent megbeszélünk – mondta és nagy nehezen lekapcsolta az éjjeli lámpát.

***

Reggel mikor felébredtem John már nem volt mellettem, viszont az éjjeliszekrényen találtam egy levélkét.

_Maya! Bementem a kórházba. Apa beköti az infúziót, anya nélküled is tud venni neked néhány ruhát. Pihenj, délután jövök. x John._

Alig, hogy elolvastam valaki kopogás nélkül berontott a szobámba.

– Szia, Tony vagyok, John bátyja – köszöntött a férfi. Olyan magas volt, mint John, csak a haja rövidebb és barnább. A vonásai pedig sokkal markánsabbak.

– Szia – mondtam egy ásítás kíséretében.

– Én fogom bekötni az infúziód. Mit szeretnél reggelire? A konyhán bármit megcsinálnak és az inas felhozza – kérdezte kedvesen.

– Nem vagyok éhes, talán egy pirítóst megennék – mondtam szerényen és feljebb ültem az ágyban. Tony leült az ágyam szélére, a kezébe vette a karom és keresni kezdte a vénáim.

– Apa nem támogatja, hogy itt vagy, szóval ezért jöttem én segíteni – mondta kedvesen és alig éreztem meg ahogy bekötötte a branült.

– Köszönöm – mondtam hálásan. Az infúziós zacskónak odahúzta a sarokban lévő fogast és elakasztotta rá.

– Később visszajövök, addig is pihenj, Maya. Szólok az inasnak és akkor hoz neked reggelit – mondta kedvesen Tony, majd magamra hagyott. Elaludtam és a legközelebbi emlékem az, hogy újra a kórházban vagyok...


	6. Hatodik Fejezet

– Anafilaxiás sokkot kapott, gyorsan aktív szenes gyomormosás, infúzió, teljes vérkép, vérgáz – sorolta dr. Ross. Alig akartam elhinni, hogy Maya visszakerült a kórházba. Nem értettem, mi történhetett és Tony sem. Mikor behozta azt hittem rosszul látok, hiszen reggel még olyan jól volt.

– Tony, mi történt? – kérdeztem a bátyám, aki aggodalmaskodva állt a kettes trauma ajtajában.

– Nem tudom, lementem, hogy kérjek neki reggelit. Mikor visszamentem már aludt. Apa bent volt nála, de amikor benyitottam pont kijött a szobájából. Megkérdeztem, mi történt és azt mondta, csak megnézte és utána rögtön elment dolgozni. Az inas vette észre, hogy Maya rángatózik és azonnal behoztam – hadarta zavartan a bátyám.

– Itt a gyors vérkép eredménye – nyújtotta át Hathaway nővér dr. Rossnak.

– Morfium túladagolás – sóhajtott fel dr. Ross. – Rendben, fejezzük be a gyomormosást és valaki hozzon ide egy mozdítható dialízis gépet – utasított, mire szinte rohanva mentem el a gépért.

Mikor visszaértem a készülékkel Maya magához tért és köhögve kiköpte a gyomormosó csövet. A kezelőasztalt beterítette a folyékony, aktív szén.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte dr. Ross, de Maya engem szólított reszelős hangon.

– dr. Carter – suttogta majd elájult.

– Még nem vagyok dr. – ráztam meg a fejem, de szinte azonnal beugrott, hogy apámról beszélt.

– Carter, segítesz rákötni a dialízisre? – kérdezte dr. Ross én pedig bólintottam. Még sosem láttam, hogy csinálják, így nagyon figyeltem ahogy dr. Ross rákötötte Mayát.

– Megszúrta... a zacskót – mondta az időközben magához tért Maya hörgős hangon.

– Ne aggódj, majd én lerendezem – biztosítottam idegesen. – Most próbálj ellazulni, ez a gép át fogja mosni a véredet, nem lesz semmi baj – nyugtattam.

– Maradj itt... velem – kérte könnyes szemekkel én pedig bólintottam.

– Kikísérem Tonyt és visszajövök – simogattam meg az arcát, majd odamentem a bátyámhoz és kimentünk a kettes traumából.

– Te vagy apa adagolta túl? – kérdeztem idegesen. Nehezen fogtam vissza magam, majdnem a falhoz vágtam a bátyámat.

– Én csak bekötöttem az infúziót. Ne már, Maya kedvesnek tűnik, miért akarnám megölni? – csattant fel Tony.

– Mit tudom én? Nagyi biztos telebeszélte a te fejedet is, mi szerint Maya csak a pénzünket akarja. Reggel be nem állt a szája – vádaskodtam.

– Én nem ők vagyok – kiabálta Tony.

– Dehogy nem, ha nem olyan lennél, akkor itt lennél rezidens doktor nem pedig apa luxus rendelőjében – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Szeretem a pénzt. Na és? – kiabált velem.

– Csak azt akarom tudni, hogy te vagy apa akarta kinyírni az egyetlen embert akit tényleg kedvelek! – Már én is üvöltöttem.

– Nem én voltam. És jobban tennéd, ha nem vádaskodnál... Harmadik John Truman Carter – gúnyolódott. – Mert ha bármelyikünk bajba kevered Tatjana nagyi kizár az örökségből – fenyegetett meg Tony.

– Nem használom ezt a sznob nevet, Anthony James Carter! – Nem bírtam tovább, a falhoz vágtam, mire mindenki odanézett. – Nem érdekel a hülye örökség, se a nagy Carter vagyon vagy a kúria. De nem fogom annyiban hagyni ezt – sziszegtem a képébe, majd elengedtem és idegesen visszamentem a kettes traumába.

***

– Még két órán át a gépre leszel kötve. Carter és a nővérek áttolnak mindjárt a négyes vizsgálóba. Rendben van, Maya? – kérdezte dr. Ross én pedig bólintottam. A könnyeim egyre csak folytak le az arcomon és mikor John visszatért már nem bírtam visszatartani a sírást.

Mikor Lydia nővér kettesben hagyott Johnnal, ő komolyan nézett rám. Leült az ágyszélére és a kezébe vette a szabad kezemet.

– Maya, most őszinte szeretném, hogy legyél. Ne érdekeljen az, hogy mit szólnak majd a szüleim, vagy az, hogy visszakerülsz az utcára, ugyanis ezt nem fogom hagyni. Vyacheslav nagyapám tavaly decemberben halt meg és rám hagyott egy kisebb vagyont, ha más nem, fogjuk magunkat és elköltözünk, oké? Csak legyél őszinte – kért kétségbeesetten én pedig megszorítottam gyengéden a kezét.

– Biztos ezt akarod?– ráztam meg a fejem, John pedig bólintott. – A bátyád rákötött az infúzióra, apukád meg nem sokkal később bejött, fintorogott és magyarázott valamit arról, hogy nem örül neki, hogy itt rontom a levegőt. Félálomban voltam, de láttam, hogy elővesz egy hatalmas injekciós tűt és belefecskendezett valamit a folyadékba... morfiumot, mint kiderült. Aztán lefogott és felgyorsította a csepegés sebességét, majdnem a fél bigyó belém ment mielőtt otthagyott volna, így már nem volt erőm kitépni a branült. Az inas meg mikor rám talált bizonyára már sokkban voltam, mert semmire sem emlékszem onnantól kezdve – mondtam, John pedig odahajolt és homlokon csókolt. Éreztem, hogy nagyon ideges lett.

– Felvetetlek az egyik osztályra vagy elrendeltetek dr. Ross-szal valami bonyolultabb vizsgálatot... vagy tudom is én, csak hogy maradhass és addig keresek lakást, oké? – kérdezte halkan.

– John, mit fogsz tenni? – kérdeztem ijedten.

– Összepakolok, beszélek anyával. Kioktatom fatert és befenyítem, hogyha még egyszer a közeledbe jön tönkreteszem a praxisát – mondta John. Hangjában csalódottság és düh hallatszódott.

– Miattam eldobnád a családod és a jövőbeli örökséged? – kérdeztem meglepetten. Ezt nem hagyhattam.

– Maya, apám meg akart ölni. Szerinted ezt meg fogom neki bocsájtani? Nem ezt az embert ismertem és csalódtam benne. Nem akarom a közeledben, de még a saját környezetemben sem tudni – mondta John és láttam, hogy könnyezik a szeme.

– Megölelnélek, de – pillantottam a dialízis gépre.

– Majd utána örömmel venném – mondta és átkarolta a vállaim.

– Nem tudom, mi lenne velem nélküled – suttogtam és kiélveztem ahogy karolt. Egy csókolt lehelt a fejem tetejére és éreztem, hogy megrázza a fejét.

– Megígérem, hogy minden rendben lesz, Maya.

***

Dr. Benton keresett, de mikor elmondtam neki, hogy mi történt megengedte ,hogy elmenjek és egy másik napon pótoljam dupla műszakban a kimaradt időt.

Szerencsére mikor kijelentkeztem beleütköztem dr. Rossba és megkértem, hogy tartsa benn kicsit tovább Mayát.

– Azt nem tehetem, de szerencséd van, Carter. Tudok neked lakást szerezni – mondta bizalmasan és félrevont.

– Hol? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Abban az épületben ahol én lakom, a mellettem lévő lakás kiadó. Egy szoba, konyha, fürdő.  Nem nagy, de szerintem ideiglenesen jó lenne. Berendezett és ha jól tudom a bérleti díj nem több, mint 300 dollár havonta – mondta dr. Ross én pedig hálásan megráztam a kezét.

– Felírná nekem a főbérlő számát? – kérdeztem, ő pedig azonnal elővett egy papírdarabot és felfirkantotta rá a telefonszámot.

Sietve megköszöntem és a parkolóba futottam, hogy minél előbb hazamenjek és összepakoljak.

Mikor odaértem anya idegesen várt Tatjana nagyi és Tony társaságában.

– Elköltözöm, viszem Mayát is – mondtam dacosan.

– Nem viszed sehova – parancsolta anya.

– Nem érdekel, mit mondatok, tudom, mit tett apa. Szóval ne akarjátok megakadályozni, hacsak nem szeretnétek, hogy feljelentést tegyen Maya – mondtam csalódottan és felsiettem a szobámba.

Csak a legfontosabb dolgokat raktam el. Ruhákat, tankönyveket, könyveket és az ágyneműt. Már attól hányinger fogott el, hogy csak Louis Vuitton bőröndjeink voltak, de muszáj volt elpakolnom, így kénytelen voltam használni őket.

Egy óra alatt mindenem elraktam és mielőtt elmentem volna felhívtam a főbérlőt, akit dr. Ross ajánlott. Elég kimért volt, de végül nekünk adta a lakást. Este ki kellett fizetni neki két havi kauciót és már költözhettünk is.

– John! – kiabált rám anya mikor levonszoltam a két bőröndöt és a telipakolt hátizsákom.

– Ne kezd el, mindig az ő pártját fogtad, szóval nem kell, hogy el hidd, hogy morfiummal túladagolt egy ártatlan tizenhat éves lányt – mondtam idegesen.

– Az a kisszajha biztos ellopta apád készletéből a drogot. Olyan drogos feje van, biztos elvonási tünetei voltak a kis hajléktalannak – mondta a nagymamám, védve a fiát, az apámat.

– Maya nem drogfüggő. Elmegyek – mondtam feszülten. A kezem remegett a dühtől.

– Az tudod, ha most kisétálsz azon az ajtón egy árva vasat sem kapsz a Carter, a Belgakov és a Husinkov vagyonból? – próbált visszatartani a pénzzel.

– Vyacheslav nagyapa összes pénze az enyém, ő látta, hogy ti mit műveltek a pénzzel, ezért hagyott rám mindent. Innentől kezdve nem szorulok az adományaidra, nagyi – mondtam csalódottan. – A sajátlábamra állok, már amúgy is nehezen viseltem ezt a túlzott luxust – mondtam és kiküzdöttem magam a bejárati ajtón, bepakoltam a dzsipbe és elhajtottam.


	7. Hetedik Fejezet

Nem sokkal a dialízis vége előtt bejött hozzám dr. Ross és lágyan becsukta maga mögött a kórterem ajtaját, ahol valami csoda folytán csak én voltam. Leült az ágyam szélére és együttérzően rám mosolygott.

– Hogy vagy, Maya? – kérdezte miközben végiglapozta a kórlapomat.

– Voltam már jobban is, dr. Ross – mondtam és halványan elmosolyodtam.

– Figyelj, megkérdezhetem, mi történt?

– Nem akarok rendőrségi ügyet, ahogy John sem – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Ami itt elhangzik köztünk marad, megígérem – mondta és kedvesen, bátorítóan megszorította a kezem.

– Úgy volt, hogy örökbefogadnak, hogy elfogadnak és... és akkor bedrogozott... John apja – suttogtam.

– Biztos nem akarsz feljelentést tenni? Ez emberölési kísérlet, Maya – lepődött meg dr. Ross.

– Johnnal már átbeszéltük, addig nem teszünk feljelentést amíg távol tartja magát tőlem a továbbiakban, kérem ezt tartsa tiszteletben, dr. Ross. Tudom ,hogy csak segíteni szeretne, de...  – Elsírtam magam.

– Semmi baj. Beszéltem Carterrel mielőtt elment, azt hiszem segítethettem lakást találni – mondta dr. Ross én pedig hálásan mosolyra görbítettem a számat. – Csak ugye kiskorú vagy – húzta el a száját.

– De John nagykorú – kezdtem.

– De ő még diák – folytatta a gondolat menetet a gyermekorvos.

– Kérem, dr. Ross. – Szinte könyörögtem neki.

– Maya, ne félj, nem akarok beleavatkozni az életedbe. Ha most lennének szüleid vagy teljesen egyedül lennél hívnom kellene a családsegítőket, de mivel ez nem áll fenn, így azt hiszem tiszteletben tarthatom a kérésed. Csak kérlek szólj, ha bármiben tudok segíteni, rendben? – mondta kedvesen és mivel közben lejárt a dialízis program eltávolította a karomból a csöveket és rákötött infúzióra.

– Köszönöm, dr. Ross – szorítottam össze a számat.

– Nincs mit. Ha ez az adag infúzió lement elmehetsz, oké?  – mondta és felállt, majd elindul az ajtó felé.

– Dr. Ross, nem akarok bunkó lenni vagy ilyesmi, de kérhetek egy cigit? – kérdeztem feszülten.

– Nem dohányzom, Maya, de kérhetsz. Van egy doboz cigarettám valahol a szekrényemben. Tudod néha, nagy ritkán én is rávetemedtem – mondta nevetve.

– Köszönöm – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Ha lement az infúzió adok egyet, de csak ha megígéred, hogy nem szoksz rá – mondta az ajtóból.

– Nem fogok rászokni, ígérem – mondtam nevetve és miután kiment kényelmesen hátradőltem az ágyon.

***

– Carter, azt hittem ma már nem jössz vissza – botlottam bele dr. Bentonba a lifteknél.

– Mayaért jöttem – mondtam elkomolyodva.

– A megkéselt lány? – kérdezte meglepetten dr. Benton. – Azt hittem őt már hazaengedtük.

– Hosszú történt – sóhajtottam .

– Nos, holnap legyél itt időben, Carter – mondta szigorúan dr. Benton, majd beszállt a liftbe.

Sietve bementem a sürgősségire és odasétáltam a pulthoz. Szerencsére még elcsíptem dr. Rosst, aki éppen kijelentkezett.

– Felment a tetőre. Hagyott neked egy üzenetet, Carter, de azt hiszem ugyan ezt írta, mint amit most elmondtam – nevette el magát dr. Ross.

– Köszönöm – bólintottam hálásan és visszamentem a liftekhez.

Mikor kiléptem a tetőre rögtön megláttam Mayát.  Kabátot viselt, amit nem tudtam honnan szerzett.

– Szia, honnan van a kabát? – kérdeztem miközben hátulról átöleltem. Cigarettázott, ami újabb kérdést vetett fel bennem.

– Lydia nővér adta, azt mondta, hogy valakié volt aki meghalt. A raktárból hozta, azt mondta megtarthatom – mondta csendesen és beleszívott a cigibe.

– Ott vannak ruhák, az biztos – mondtam, majd rákérdeztem a cigarettára.

– Dr. Rosstól kértem, ne aggódj amúgy nem szoktam cigizni, csak ez a nap teljesen kikészített, John – sóhajtott fel.

– Tudom, Maya, de már vége. Szereztem lakást. Meg is néztem és nem rossz egyátalán, ráadásul Dr. Ross a szomszédunk lesz, szóval ha nem tudok veled lenni és baj történik ő is tud segíteni – mondtam kedvesen.

– Kedvelem dr. Rosst, szóval ez jó – mondta mosolyogva. – Apukáddal mi lesz? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Holnap bemegyek a rendelőjébe és megmondom neki, hogyha nem akar ebből ügyet csinálni, vagy ne adj isten botrányt, akkor elkerül téged és nem próbál meg mégegyszer ilyesmit tenni senkivel.

– Utálom, hogy miattam vesztél össze a családoddal – rázta meg a fejét és újra beleszívott a cigijébe.

– Maya, sosem tartoztam teljesen közéjük. Jó, szeretem a szép ruhákat és a jó kajákat, de őszintén olyannak ismertél meg aki szerint nincsen wc csillár és festmény nélkül?  – mindketten nevettük. Maya elnyomta a cigarettáját, felém fordult és megölelt.

– Tartoztam ezzel – kuncogta a nyakamba.

– Igen, és nagyon örülök, hogy beváltottad. – Én is nevettem.

– Kizártak a vagyonból, mi? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Nem érdekel – rándítottam a vállamon.

– Sajnálom, John – suttogta.

– Figyelj oké lehet, egy árva dollárt se fogok látni a Belgakov vagy a Carter pénzből, de az enyém az egész Husinkov vagyon – mondtam nevetve.

– Ezt fejtsd ki – nézett rám érdeklődve.

– Meséltem tudod, Vyacheslav nagypapa rám hagyott mindent. Egy árva rubelt sem hagyott anyára vagy Tonyra vagy anya tesójára Zara nagynénémre. Mindent nekem adott, mivel, mint ahogy a végrendeletében fogalmazott, „John Carter az egyetlen ebben a családban akinél biztonságban tudhatom az életművemet, ő nem fogja elkölteni felesleges dolgokra.” – mondtam, mire Maya meglepetten nézett rám.

– Mennyit hagyott rád? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Néhány rubelt – húztam az agyát, mire morcosan nézett rám. – Körülbelül 5 millió dollárt – suttogtam.

– Mi van? – nézett rám riadtan.

– Tudom nem valami sok – ráztam meg a fejem, mire játékosan vállba bokszolt.

– Ez rohadt sok, John – mondta tátott szájjal.

–  A töredéke sem a Carter – Belgakov vagyonnak, de már nem érdekel. Legyen Tony a kizárólagos örökös, nem érdekel – legyintettem.

– Ezt fel kell dolgoznom – sóhajtott egyet Maya.

– A lényeg, hogy nem szorulok apám segítségre – mondtam elszántan.

– Be kell vallanom valamit, John. Szeretnék teljesen őszinte lenni veled – suttogta és mélyen a szemembe nézett.

– Mikor először találkoztunk, tudod...

– Mikor visszahoztad Vyacheslav nagyapa tárcáját – bólintottam.

– Azért voltam ott, hogy kiraboljam a házatokat – mondta Maya, én pedig felvontam a szemöldökömet.

– Hadd mondjam végig. Aztán megláttalak téged és rájöttem, hogy nem akarok elindulni ezen az úton, inkább visszaadom a tárcád, a pénzed, az irataid és elmegyek. Arra nem számítottam, hogy ilyen jó barátot találok benned – suttogta. Láttam, hogy őszinte volt.

– Hé, a lényeg, hogy a jó utat választottad – simogattam meg az arcát. Sápadt volt és kimerült a dialízis és a mérgezés miatt, főleg, hogy még a késelés helye és a törött bordái sem gyógyultak meg.

– Igen, végül – bólintott.

– Menjünk haza. Még ki kell pakolnom és pihenned kell, mert holnap el fogsz menni vásárolni – mondtam és megfogtam a kezét.

– Rendben – mondta mosolyogva és közelebb húzódott hozzám miközben lementünk a garázsba a dzsiphez...


	8. Nyolcadik Fejezet

Amikor beléptem a lakásba elmosolyodtam. Szépen volt berendezve, tiszta volt és tetszettek a függönyök. Sárgák voltak fehér virágokkal.

– Tudom, nem valami nagy, de remélem jó lesz – kezdte John miután becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót. Leültem az ágyszélére és rámosolyogtam.

– Tökéletes – biztosítottam.

–Tudom, csak egy ágy van, de – hebegte John és zavartan megvakarta a fejét.

– Hé, amúgy sem mernék egyedül aludni azok után ami történt – mondtam halkan és kinyújtottam felé a kezem. Ő megfogta és lassan leült mellém.

– Rendben van, akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Miért nem zuhanyozol le? Addig kipakolok – mondta és óvatosan megsimogatta az arcomat. Egy másodpercre lehunytam a szemem és bólintottam.

– Oké – mondtam és összeszorítottam az ajkaim.

– Mindjárt előszedem a törölközőket és a pólót amiben tegnap aludtál – mondta és odament a bőröndökhöz.

– Utálom őket – mondta nevetve és közben megcsóválta a fejét.

– Miért? Szépek – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Azért, mert egy fele ilyen drága is elég lett volna, de nem... anyámnak csak a Louis Vuitton volt jó. – Közben pakolt. Elővette az ágyneműt és a törölközőket.

– Az drága? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.

– Eléggé – nevetett John a tudatlanságomon. Felálltam, elvettem tőle az egyik törölközőt és megcirógattam a fejét mielőtt kimentem volna a fürdőbe.

***

Mire megfürdött már bebújtam az ágyba, amit korábban megcsinált amíg én fürödtem. Gondosan kiterítette a törölközőjét az egyik székre mielőtt befeküdt volna mellém. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá és szerencsére nem ellenkezett. Átölelt, mint előző este. Nagyon kedveltem, de nem mertem tenni érte semmit, nem akartam tönkretenni a barátságunkat, így inkább csak behunytam a szemem és a vállába temettem az arcomat.

– Írtam neked egy listát amíg fürödtél, hogy milyen ruhákat kellene venned – mondta és éreztem, hogy elmosolyodik.

– Oké, de nem akarok sokat venni – ellenkeztem.

– Holnap reggel megmutatom, hogyan működik a hitelkártya – magyarázta, figyelmen kívül hagyva az ellenkezésemet.

– Hitelkártya? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.

– Aha, végtelen kreditem van, vagyis nem tudom mi a határ mert annyit sosem vásároltam. Kb. 6000 dollár lehet egyébként – nevette el magát.

– 6000 dollár? Megörültél? Annyit tíz év alatt nem tudnék elkölteni. – Én is nevettem.

– Figyelj, vegyél meg mindent ami tetszik – mondta és homlokon csókolt.

– Eljössz velem? – kérdeztem mire felsóhajtott.

– Nem lehet, muszáj bent maradnom, és holnap után meg dupláznom kell amiért ma eljöttem korábban – mondta halkan.

– Nem baj, akkor megoldom valahogy, csak félek kicsit, hogy apukád megint megkeres – vallottam be idegesen.

– Nem fog, Maya. Reggel beszélek vele mielőtt bemennék a kórházba, ha pedig folytatni akarja ezt az egészet még mindig tehetsz feljelentést, kérhetsz távoltartási végzést – magyarázta és közben simogatta a hátamat.

– Jó, de nem akarok bírósági ügyet vagy ilyenek – ráztam meg lassan a fejem.

– Hé, ne mocorogj mert csiklandoz a hajad – nevette el magát.

– Bocsi. – Én is nevettem.

– Nem fáj semmid? – kérdezte miközben kifordult, hogy lekapcsolja a lámpát.

– Bevettem a fájdalomcsillapítót amit ide készítettél – mondtam és visszabújtam a karjaiba miután újra elhelyezkedett.

– Akkor aludjunk, jó éjt.

– Jó éjt – suttogtam.

***

Maya hamar elaludt, de nekem nem ment. Lustán játszottam az egyik göndör fürtjével és közben elmerengtem. Örültem, hogy jól van és próbáltam lezárni ami történt, de tudtam, hogy addig nem fog sikerülni, míg nem beszéltem apámmal. Jó érzés volt a karjaimban tartani, érezni ahogy csimpaszkodik belém. Nagyon kedveltem, csak korainak tartottam, hogy lépjek ez ügyben, így inkább csak kiélveztem a közelségét és próbáltam elaludni, de valamiért csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy mennyire szeretném megcsókolni.

Persze végül elaludtam nagy nehezen, de reggel nagyon hamar felébredtem, ahogy az első napsugár bevilágított a függönyökön át. Éreztem ahogy Maya egyre közelebb bújik hozzám és azt, hogy a testem rögtön reagált rá. Nem hagyhattam, hogy megérezze a merevségem, így óvatosan kimásztam mellőle és kimentem hideg zuhanyt venni.

***

Mikor felébredtem éreztem, hogy John nincs mellettem és egy pillanatra megfagyott bennem a vér. De aztán rájöttem, hogy hol vagyok és meghallottam, hogy csobog a víz a zuhanyzóban, így megnyugodtam. Kimásztam az ágyból és kicsoszogtam a konyhába. Kinyitottam a hűtőt és nevetve nyugtáztam, hogy üres.

–Hé, John? – kopogtam be a fürdő ajtaján.

– Jó reggelt – szólt ki.

– Van egy kis gond – kezdtem bele nevetve. Hallottam, hogy nyelt egyet. Gondolom megijedt, hogy valami történt velem.

– Ne ijedj meg, csak nincs itthon semmi ehető. – Egyre jobban nevettem.

– Felöltözöm és lemegyünk reggelizni. Mit szólsz? – kérdezte, majd a zár kattant és kijött egy szál törölközőben. Ezúttal én nyeltem hangosan ahogy megpillantottam a félmeztelen felsőtestét. Tetszett amit láttam.

– Maya, itt van a szemem – szól rám nevetve mikor már percek óta bámultam. Elvörösödtem ,de azért lassan a szemébe néztem.

– Bocsánat – próbáltam elviccelni az egészet.

– Semmi baj – mondta nevetve. – Öltözzünk fel és menjünk reggelizni. Utána elviszlek a plázába és megkeresem apám – mondta. A végén éreztem, hogy nagyon feszült miatta. Odasétáltam hozzá és megsimogattam a karját.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondtam ezúttal én.

– Tudom, csak haragszom rá – mondta dühösen. – Nagyon.

– Délután bemehetek a kórházba? Nem akarok egyedül lenni. Elcsevegek a beteg-felvételisekkel vagy nem tudom csak – kezdtem, de a szavamba vágott.

– Persze, örülnék neki – mondta kedvesen.

– Oké – mondtam boldogan.

***

Nehezen fogtam vissza az indulataimat mikor beléptem apám rendelőjébe. A recepciós csaj riadtan nézett rám mikor se szó se beszéd nélkül berontottam a vizsgálóba.

Apám végigmért, majd a betegére nézett aki a vizsgáló asztalon ült.

– Gyere ki! – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Mrs. Maldonado, kérem várjon egy pillanatot – mondta mézes-mázas hangon a jól fizető betegének, majd kijött.

– Nem fogok kertelni. Kegyetlenül undorító amit műveltél. Morfiummal túladagolni egy ártatlan embert? Elment a maradék eszed? Nem kell féltened a praxisodat, nem fogunk feljelentést tenni, de ha még egyszer meglátlak Maya közelében egy percig sem fogok gondolkodni – sziszegtem indulatosan.

– Befejezted? Egy Carter vagy, az isten szerelmére – üvöltött rám. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy ilyen kis cafkával töltsd az idődet. Az orvosira jársz  – harsogta. Mikor lecafkázta Mayát elszakadt a cérna, meglendült a kezem. Fel akartam pofozni, de elkapta a karomat.

– Megütnéd a szülő apádat? – kiabálta és teljes erejéből a falhoz vágott, majd ököllel orrba.

– Ha még egyszer meglátlak hívom a rendőrséget! – Már én is üvöltöttem.

– Biztonságiak! – szólt apám két őrnek akik pont mellettünk haladtak el.

– Kérem távolítsák el ezt a férfit a rendelőmből – utasította őket, mire a két megtermett, fekete férfi felrántott a földről és a kijárat felé kezdett cibálni.

– Ne lássalak meg többet – üvöltöttem miközben áthajítottak az ajtón.

A kőkemény járdán landoltam és alig bírtam feltápászkodni.

***

Mikor John kitett a plázánál és elhajtott végigömlött rajtam egy aggodalmas érzés. A kezemben szorongattam a hitelkártyáját és a listát amit írt nekem.

_\- Fehérnemű_

_\- Zokni_

_\- Melltartó_

_\- Nadrág_

_\- Szoknya_

_\- Ruha_

_\- Harisnya_

_\- Blúz / Póló_

_\- Pizsama_

_\- Pulóver_

Első utam egy fehérnemű üzletbe vitt. Az ott dolgozó lány végignézett a fiús ruhámon, hiszen John régi ruháiban voltam. Az egyedüli női darab a kabátom volt, amit Lydia nővértől kaptam.  Az eladó lány meglepetten odalépett hozzám.

– Őőőő tudok segíteni? – kérdezte. Túl volt sminkelve az arca és túl hegyesek voltak a körmei.

– Melltartó, bugyi, harisnya, pizsama és zokni kellene – kezdtem mire elnevette magát.

– Nem úgy nézel ki, mint akinek van erre pénze – forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.

– Pedig van – makacskodtam, de éreztem a gombócot a torkomban. Nem viseltem jól, ha sértegettek.

– Meg szeretnélek kérni, hogy hagyd el a boltot. Nem akarom ide hívni a biztonságiakat – mondta szigorúan a lány, mire elsírtam magam és kirohantam az egész plázából. Hat háztömbnyit kocogtam míg oda nem értem a kórházba. Beszélnem kellett Johnnal, mert úgy tűnt egyedül nem fogok tudni ruhákat venni.

– John Cartert keresem – mondtam lélekszakadva a beteg-felvételis srácnak.

– dr. Bentonnal néz műtétet. Kikeresi? – kérdezte a srác.

– Maya? – válaszolt helyettem dr. Ross.

– Szép napot, dr. Ross – üdvözöltem mosolyogva a férfit.

– Te sírtál? – kérdezte a férfi és félrevont. Bólintottam mire kérdőn nézett rám, ezért elmeséltem mi történt.

– Carol! – szólította meg a nővért, aki épp elhaladt mellettünk.

– Igen, Doug, mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte a nő.

– Kérlek adj valami ruhát Mayának – kérte meg a nőt.

– A raktárból? – érdeklődte a nővér, dr. Ross pedig bólintott.

– Carol vagyok. Kérlek gyere velem, Maya  – karolta át a vállam Carol. Még hátrapillantottam hálásan dr. Rossra miközben elmentünk Carollal.

Mikor beléptem a raktárba elállt a szavam, rengeteg ruha volt bent.

– Ezek mind halott emberek ruhái? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

– Sok gazdag, hozzátartozó nélküli ember halt meg nálunk – nevette el magát a morbid viccen Carol.

– Értem – próbáltam én is nevetni.

– Mit szólnál ehhez? – mutatott felém egy sötétszürke farmert.

– Nem rossz – mosolyodtam el, mire levette a fogasról és a kezembe adta.

– Van itt egy fehér felső – vette a kezébe a pulóvert, de egy hatalmas vér folt volt a közepén.  – Vagy inkább mégsem – rázta meg a fejét Carol és egy újabb ruha után nyúlt. – Ez a sötétkék felső jó lesz – adta oda a ruhadarabot. – És egy fehér sál – tetőzte meg a kupacot.

– Felvegyem? – kérdeztem ő pedig bólintott, így bementem a paraván mögé és gyorsan magamra kaptam a ruhákat. Nem tudom, hogy Carol honnan tudta a méretemet, de úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon értett a divathoz, mivel remekül illett egymáshoz a két ruha. A sál pedig kifejezetten feldobta a szerelést.

– Ez marha jól néz ki – jelentettem ki mikor megláttam magam a tükörben.

– Már csak egy cipő kellene  – csapta össze a tenyerét Carol és odamasírozott a polchoz amin az elhunytak cipőit tartották.

– Tessék, sötétkék, hasított bőr bakancs. Talán jó lesz a méret. Hatos vagy hetes a lábad, nem? – kérdezte miközben átvettem tőle a cipőt.

– Hatos – mondtam nevetve és közben felvettem a bakancsot. Nem tudom, hogy, de tökéletesen illeszkedett.

– Köszönöm, Carol – suttogtam hálásan.

– Nincs mit – mosolyodott el.

– Kérhetek egy szívességet? – kérdeztem hirtelen.

– Mit szeretnél, Maya?

– Eljönnél velem vásárolni? – kérdeztem félszegen, mire Carol nevetni kezdett.

– Ha tudsz várni fél órát, szívesen. Addig tart a műszakom – magyarázta és közben kilépett a raktárból.

– Rendben, addig elbeszélgetek a sráccal a pultban – mondtam mosolyogva és követtem Carolt.

– Várj, a hajad. Engedd le – mosolyodott el Carol.

– De úgy a szemembe lóg – húztam el a számat.

– Vedd ki a hajgumit és add oda, megcsinálom, hogy ne lógjon bele – mondta kedvesen a nő.

Lebontottam a hajam és odaadtam neki a hajgumit. Pár percig babrált a hajammal majd összecsapta a tenyerét.

– Nagyon jó lett – mondta elégedetten és az egyik kórterem ablakához húzott, ami tükröződött. Tényleg jó lett, nem lógott a szemembe, de nem is volt elfogva az egész.

– Fél óra múlva találkozunk a pultnál – mondta kedvesen Carol és bement a kórterembe.

– Azta, ez ugyanaz a lány? – kérdezte a srác mikor visszamentem a betegfelvételi-pulthoz.

– Maya vagyok – nyújtottam ki a kezem.

– Jerry – biccentett a srác.

– Te vagy az akit bemorfiumoztak, nem? Tegnap mentél haza? – kérdezte Jerry és közben egy másodpercre sem vette rólam le a szemét, ami egy kicsit zavart.

– Igen, én vagyok – válaszoltam kurtán.

– Jól nézel ki, mázlista vagy, hogy időben behoztak – próbálta fenntartani a beszélgetést Jerry.

– Azért nem vagyok olyan mázlista. Munkát kéne találnom, mert nem akarok élősködni – sóhajtottam fel szinte csak magamnak.

– Kin élősködsz? – kérdezte Jerry és felém nyújtotta a fánkos dobozát.

– Nem kérek, köszi. Egy barátomon egyébként – mondtam halkan.

– Ha kell munka, lehet, tudok neked szerezni – mondta elkomolyodva és beleharapott egy fánkba.

– Milyen munka? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Itt a kórházban – mondta mosolyogva, mire felcsillantak a szemeim.

– Mit kellene csinálnom? Kivel kellene beszélnem ez ügyben? – hadartam izgatottan.

– Itt kéne a pultban válaszolnod a telefonokra és a CB rádióra. Minden műszakban ketten szoktunk lenni, de most hat helyett hárman vagyunk, ergo mindenki egyedül viszi a műszakot – mondta fáradt hangon Jerry.

– Erre képes lennék. Szóval, kivel kellene beszélnem? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

– Beszélj dr. Greene-el. Kopaszodó, harmincas doktor. Szóljak neki? Asszem a dokik pihenőjében van – mondta Jerry én pedig bólintottam.

Hamarosan Jerry visszatért dr. Greene társaságában.

– Ah, Carter barátnője – mosolyodott el a férfi. Az étteremben találkoztunk pár héttel korábban.

– Csak barátok vagyunk, dr. Greene – mosolyodtam el. – Maya LaFleur vagyok – mutatkoztam be.

– dr. Mark Greene – nyújtotta a kezét amit megráztam. – Hallom érdekel a munka a pultban?

– Igen, dr. Greene. Jó lenne dolgozni csak valószínűleg esti iskolába fogok járni és nem tudom mikor tudnám vállalni a műszakokat – hadartam izgatottan.

– Az esti iskola csak egy nap nem? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Igen, egy nap – válaszoltam kurtán.

– Az szerintem belefér és bevallom, Maya meg vagyunk lőve, mert senki sem jelentkezett már lassan három hete a pozíciókra – magyarázta dr. Greene.

– Szóval van rá esély, hogy megkapjam a munkát? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

– Persze, akár már holnap kezdhetsz próbaidőn – mondta kedvesen a férfi.

– Lehet egy kérésem? – kérdeztem, ő pedig bólintott.

– Lehetne, hogy úgy legyenek a műszakjaim, ahogy John Carternek? Bevallom a két gyilkossági kísérlet óta, amiről biztos ön is hallott, nem igazán szeretek egyedül közlekedni az utcán és még elég friss a dolog.

– Igen, Maya hallottam róla. Alhasi késelés és morfium túladagolás –mondta együtt érző hangon dr. Greene.

– Tudom, hogy neki néha a tanulás érdekében 12 órás műszakjai is vannak, de az sem akadály. Akár 12 órás műszakot is elvállalnék csak ne kelljen egyedül közlekednem – kértem meg dr. Greenet.

– Jerry, elkérhetem a diákok műszakbeosztását? – kérdezte dr. Greene, Jerry pedig azonnal teljesítette a kérést.

– Holnap pont egy esti 12 órás műszakja lesz Carternek. Akár kezdhetsz is holnap – mondta a férfi én pedig hálásan elmosolyodtam. Pont befejeztük a beszélgetést mikor Carol megérkezett már utcai ruhában. Aláírta a kijelentkezési papírt és utána együtt elmentünk.

***

Mikor végeztem dr. Bentonnal lementem a balesetire a pénztárcámért, hogy vegyek egy kávét. Akkor láttam meg Mayát. Át volt öltözve és remekül állt neki a ruha kombináció amit viselt. Jerryvel és dr. Greene-el beszélgetett és láthatóan jól érezte magát. Kicsit féltékeny lettem és oda akartam menni megkérdezni, hogy mi újság, de dr. Benton jelzett nekem, így kénytelen voltam visszamenni a műtős szintre.

***

Carollal nagyon jól telt a délután. Rengeteg boltba elmentünk, sok ruhát felpróbáltam és borzasztó lelkiismeret furdalásom volt valahányszor lehúztam John hitelkártyáját.

Végül kilenc nagy zacskóval és hét kisebbel a kezünkben tértünk be a drogériába.

– Minden nőnek kell testápoló, tusfürdő,dezodor, parfüm és alapvető smink – mondta izgatottan Carol.

– Azt sem tudom, ezek hogyan néznek ki. Csak szappant használtam – nevettem el magam feszülten.

– Nem baj, mindjárt megmutatom – mondta kedvesen.

– Én ezt a testápolót szoktam venni, de ha nem ízlik az illata választhatunk másikat is – adott a kezembe egy Dove nevű testápolót. Megszagoltam. Finom, tiszta illata volt.

– Ezt tetszik – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Ha tetszik ez az illat a hozzáillő tusfürdőt és dezodort is szeretni fogod – nyomott a kezembe két hasonló flakont.

– Egyszer láttam parfümöt, az egyik nevelő mindig fújta. Mindegyik ilyen büdös? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel, mire Carol elnevette magát és az orrom alá dugta a csuklóját, hogy szagoljam meg. Kellemes, citrusos illata volt.

– Te is olyan kis energikusnak tűnsz. Ezért hozzád is egy gyümölcsös – virágos illat illik. Semmi esetre sem egy olyan teltebb, fásabb illat – magyarázta Carol.

– Bárcsak én is ennyit tudnék erről – kuncogtam.

– Amit én használok Karma a neve. Ez egy közép árkategóriás parfüm – mondta Carol. – Te mennyit szeretnél rászánni?

– Nem akarok költekezni. Nem akarom John pénzért szórni – suttogtam.

– Nagyon kedvelhet téged ha a kezedbe nyomta a hitelkártyáját. Diákként biztos nincs olyan sok pénze – mondta Carol meghatódva John gesztusán.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, van pénze, de nem akarom költeni. Kellemetlen már így is – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Akkor maradjunk a közép árkategóriánál – bólintott Carol és a kezembe adott egyet abból a parfümből amit ő használt illetve egy másikból aminek hasonló illata volt.

– Uhh ez még jobban tetszik – mosolyodtam el mikor magamra fújtam a második illatot. – Mi a neve?

– J’Adore – mondta kuncogva Carol.

– Legyen ez – döntöttem el.

– Akkor már csak a smink van hátra – mondta izgatottan Carol és megindult egy Mac nevű pult felé.

– Ez egy kicsit drágább márka, de tartósabb, mint az olcsóbb termékek – magyarázta én pedig bólintottam.

– Kelleni fog szemceruza, szempillaspirál és szájfény. A bőröd nagyon szép, alapozót nem tanácsolok, bár egy korrektor minden nőnek kell, szóval azt mindjárt választunk.

– Ezeket se tudom hogy kell használni – nevettem el magam.

– Megmutatom. – A kezébe vett egy teszter szemceruzát és megkért, hogy csukjam be a szemem. Végig instrukciókkal látott el míg megcsinálta.

– Azta – mondtam mikor megláttam magam a tükörben.

– Jól áll – mondta Carol és éreztem, hogy ő legalább annyira élvezte ezt az egészet, mint én.

– Oké és a szempillaspirál? – kérdeztem.

– Azt jobb ha magadnak csinálod. Megfogod ezt a kefét, a szempilláidhoz tartod és óvatosan elkezded felfelé mozgatni – irányított. Mire a másik szemmel is végeztem ráéreztem a fortélyára.

– Nem nagy dolog. Minden nő ezzel a tudással születik – nevetett Carol. Még választottunk egy korrektort és egy halványrózsaszín szájfényt mielőtt fizettünk volna.

– Oké, Maya. Melyik boltban volt veled bunkó a kiscsaj? – kérdezte Carol miután kisétáltunk a drogériából.  A fehérneműbolt felé mutattam.

Carol meg sem várta a reakcióm bemasírozott a boltba én pedig feszülten követtem.

– Anyukám? Jól hallottam, hogy elkergetted a húgomat? – mondta Carol én pedig kikerekedett szemekkel figyeltem. A húgának nevezett és titkon bevallom, jól esett.

– Őőő, ez valami félreértés lesz. Én egy szakadt, hajléktalant küldtem el. Az ön húga nagyon csinos – hebegte a lány. Kiléptem Carol árnyékából és a lány szemébe néztem.

– Csak ruhákat akartam venni, hogy ne nézzek ki úgy, mint egy hajléktalan, bár örülök, hogy nem kértem az esetleges tanácsaidból, mert most úgy néznék ki, mint te – mondtam felbátorodva.

– És az senkinek sem lenne jó ha Maya olyan ledér lenne, mint te – tette hozzá Carol. A csaj nagyon dühös lett.

– Segíthetek esetleg? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Inkább egy másik boltba megyünk – mondta Carol és átkarolta a vállam mielőtt faképnél hagytuk volna a lányt.

Hamarosan a fehérnemű vásárlással is végeztünk és jókedvűen kísért vissza Carol a kórházba miután megebédeltünk az egyik pizzériában.

– Köszönöm ezt a csodás délutánt, Carol – öleltem meg a nőt.

– Én köszönöm, hogy veled mehettem – mondta mosolyogva.

– Nélküled sosem jövök rá, hogyan működik a szempillafesték – kuncogtam. – És amit a fehérnemű boltban csináltál, zseniális volt. Tényleg, köszi mindent, Carol.

– Valamikor megismételhetjük – ajánlotta fel Carol.

– Oké, benne vagyok – mondtam boldogan.

– Nekem sem ártana egy új cipő – mondta cinkosan.

– Azt meg kellene venned amit ma néztünk – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Ami olyan, mint amit te vettél csak barna? – kérdezte, én pedig bólintottam.

– Aham, illene hozzád – mondtam kedvesen.

– Nem túl fiatalos?

– Te is fiatal vagy – kacsintottam rá.

– Köszi – kuncogta. – Holnap találkozunk, én is éjszakás leszek – mondta, majd még egyszer megölelt mielőtt elment volna.

– Te percenként szebb leszel? – kérdezte Jerry a sminkemre utalva. Megráztam a fejem és nevettem.

– Nem tudod, hol van John? – kérdeztem témaváltási szándékkal.

–  Carter az előbb ment be a dokik pihenőjébe. Szerintem végzett mára – mondta Jerry én pedig bólintottam és odamentem a pihenőhöz. Már benyitottam volna, mikor John kijött.

– Szia – mosolyodtam el és kérdezés nélkül megöleltem. Ő viszonozta és magához szorított.

– Szia, remekül nézel ki – mondta mosolyogva mikor szétváltunk.

– Köszönöm, John.  Basszus, mi történt az orroddal? – kérdeztem rémülten mikor megláttam, hogy egy helyen bevérzett az arca az orra mellett.

– Apám – sóhajtott fel.

– Basszus , nagyon fáj? – kérdeztem aggodalmaskodva.

– Nem vészes – biztosított. – Gyere, menjünk haza.

– Segítesz hozni a táskáim? – kérdeztem nevetve, mire ki akarta venni az egyiket a kezemből, de én még jobban nevetni kezdtem. – Még van hét másik a pultnál – magyaráztam és kicsit elpirultam.

– Hé, ne legyen lelkiismeret furdalásod. Én mondtam, hogy költs amennyit csak kell – mondta kedvesen és megcirógatta az arcom mielőtt felvette volna a több szatyromat.

Már a kocsiban ültünk mikor elmeséltem, hogy dolgozni fogok.

– Erre semmi szükség, Maya – rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem akarom, hogy elszórd az örökséged. Te pedig még nem kapsz fizetést a rezidens éveidig – mondtam szigorúan.

– Jó, de nem hagyom, hogy visszafizesd a ruhákat vagy beszállj a lakbérbe – mondta komolyan.

– A kaját és a rezsit majd fizetem én. Nincs vita – mondtam komolyan.

– Ha muszáj – rázta meg a fejét.

– Tessék, itt a hitelkártyád. Köszönöm – mondtam és megfogtam a szabadkezét.


	9. Kilencedik Fejezet

– Halo, sürgősségi? – szóltam bele a telefonba. Laura – egy másik lány, aki a pultban dolgozott –  mögöttem állt és figyelt.

– Dr. Greene? – kérdeztem, mire a kopaszodó doktor felém fordult.

– Van kapacitásunk két harmadfokú égési sérültnek és négy másodfokúnak? – kérdeztem gyorsan.

– Igen – mondta dr. Greene.

– Igen, hozhatják őket... rendben, húsz perc múlva várjuk... igen – mondtam a telefonba.

Közben dr. Greene és a többiek előkészültek a betegek fogadására.

– Ügyes voltál, Maya. Kérlek szólj dr. Greene-nek, hogy mikor érnek ide – mondta Laura.

Mikor visszaértem Laura újabb feladatokkal látott el. Megtanított kórlapot készíteni és adatokat lehívni a számítógépről. Megígérte, hogy a CB rádiózásra is megtanít később.

Meglehetősen jól telt az első néhány óra amit munkával töltöttem.

Miután végeztek a betegek ellátásával John és Carol odajöttek hozzám.

– Maya, hoznál nekem egy csirkés szendvicset? dr. Benton szeretné ha gyakorolnám a varrást és egy hatalmas seb vár a négyes vizsgálóban – sóhajtott fel John.

– Persze hozok neked szendvicset – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Kimentem szünetre, fél óra múlva itt vagyok – szólt oda Carol Laurának.

– Ha visszajöttetek én megyek ki – szólt nekem Laura.

A kórházi menzán ültünk és automatás szendvicset ettünk mikor megjelent John bátyja, Tony. A vér megfagyott bennem és rémülten Carolra pillantottam.

– Nem hinném, hogy Maya beszélni szeretne önnel – mondta védelmezően Carol.

– Kérlek, Maya. Tudod jól, hogy nem én csináltam – próbálkozott Tony.

– Mikor John eljött, azt mondta, hogy megfenyegetted – szóltam oda távolságtartóan.

– Csak indulatos voltam – mentegetőzött tovább.

– Nem bízom benned – ráztam meg a fejem.

– Basszus nem én akartalak kinyírni. Sajnálom, hogy ez megtörtént – mondta. Őszintének tűnt, de ettől még nem bíztam meg benne.

– Na persze. Még mindig a luxus klinikán dolgozol, szóval nem fogok benned megbízni – csóváltam meg a fejemet.

– Mikor végeztek itt? – kérdezte figyelmen kívül hagyva a kijelentésemet.

– John és én? – vontam fel a szemöldökömet, ő pedig bólintott.

– Reggel – húztam el a számat.

– Hadd vegyek nektek reggelit, kérlek, hadd beszéljük ezt át. Nem akarom elveszíteni a kisöcsémet – mondta Tony. A hangja kétségbeesettnek tűnt.

– Rendben, megbeszélem Johnnal. Többet nem mondhatok. Ha megbocsájtasz szeretném nyugodtan eltölteni a szünetem hátralévő tíz percét – mondtam hűvösen, Tony pedig kiment a menzáról.

– Ő Carter tesója? – kérdezte Carol, én pedig bólintottam. Bekaptam az utolsó falatomat és leküldtem rá egy jó nagy korty Sprite-ot.

– John haragszik rá amiért az apjuk magánklinikáján rezidens és nem egy kórházban. Emiatt nem bízunk meg benne, mert ugye John apja – itt nyeltem egyet – tudod... tudod – dadogtam.

– Tudom, Maya – suttogta Carol és megfogta mindkét kezem.

– Menjünk vissza, addig se gondolkodom ezen – döntöttem el pár perc múlva és felálltam.

Mikor visszaértünk káosz fogadott minket. A váróterem tele volt és az összes vizsgálóban és elfüggönyözhető ágyban volt valaki.

Laura éppen új kórlapokat csinált a járó betegeknek és senki sem válaszolt a CB rádióra. Végül önkényesen megtettem én, mivel senki sem figyelt rám mikor szóltam miatta.

– Megyei kórház, vége – szóltam bele.

– 46-os tűzoltó egység, két sérültünk van, frontális ütközés áldozatai. Az egyik egy hat évkörüli gyermek, a másik valószínűsíthetően az édesanyja, vége.

– Vettem, 46. Elég zsúfolt most a sürgősségi osztályunk, mennyire súlyosak a sérülések? Vége – kérdeztem.

– A kisgyereknek nagyon súlyos a vérvesztesége, alhasi sérülése van és eszméletlen, az édesanyának pedig gyaníthatóan koponyasérülése van, a vérnyomása alacsony és ő is eszméletlen, vége – mondta a tűzoltó.

– Milyen messze vannak, 46? Vége.

– Körülbelül tízpercnyire. Vége.

– John! – vettem észre Johnt és gyorsan intettem neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb.

– Igen? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

– Két súlyos sérülés. Egyik trauma sem szabad, igaz? Ha nem ide hozzák őket, meghalnak, tíz percnyire van a tűzoltóegység aki kimentette őket – mondtam aggódva.

– Mondd nekik, hogy hozzák őket ide. Beszélek dr. Greene-el. Lesz hely, megoldjuk – mondta John és elsietett, de én utána kiabáltam.

– Az egyikünk kisgyerek, szólnál dr. Rossnak is? – kiabáltam, John pedig bólintott.

– 46, itt a Megyei. Ide hozhatják a sérülteket. Vége – mondtam megkönnyebbülten.

– Megyei, hat perc múlva odaérünk. Vége.

Szerencsére sikeresen felszabadították mindkét trauma szobát mire megérkeztek a sérültek.

– Maya? Jól hallottam, hogy egyedül válaszoltál a CB rádióra? – vont felelőségre Laura.

– Se a nővérek, se te nem válaszoltál rá. Ha nem válaszolok az a kisfiú és az anyukája meghal a tűzoltókocsiban, mert a város másik végére kellett volna menniük  – feleltem öntudatosan.

– Ez nem telefon, Mary Rachel. Gondolom nem használtad a szavakat és a rövidítéseket – forgatta meg a szemeit Laura. Utáltam, hogy a teljes nevemen szólított.

– De használtam,képzeld. Még egy hülye is tudja, hogy azt kell mondani a végén, hogy vége. A rövidítésekre pedig nem volt szükség, mivel ez élet- halál kérdése, Laura – mondtam elégedetten.

– Ha szeretnéd megtartani ezt a munkát javaslom, hogy beszélj velem szebben és tanuld meg a kifejezéseket – mondta sértődötten Laura.

– Senkit sem érdekel, hogy megmentettem egy család életét? – dünnyögtem az orrom alatt, mire Laura elfintorodott.

***

– Szép volt, Maya – szólt oda dr. Ross, miután kijött a traumából. A kisfiú stabil volt és felvitték a műtőbe. Az anyukáját pedig még stabilizálni próbálta dr. Greene, dr. Lewis és John.

– Látod – tátogtam oda Laurának egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

Épp egy kórlapot készítettem egy hasfájásra panaszkodó nőnek, mikor dr. Benton mellém állt.

– Hogy vannak a varratok? – kérdezte miközben átnézte a már kész kórlapokat.

– Jól, köszönöm a kérdést, dr. Benton – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Carter említette, hogy azóta volt még egy dolog. Ahogy ő fogalmazott gyilkossági kísérlet? – vette halkabbra az afroamerikai férfi.

– Nos igen, de már sokkal jobban vagyok, dr. Benton – biztosítottam mosolyogva és ő bólintott.

– dr. Benton, ön szerint mekkora az esélye, hogy esti iskolás érettségivel felvegyenek az orvosira? – kérdeztem gyorsan, mert láttam, hogy már kiválasztotta a kórlapot.

– Nos ha jók az eredmények nem lehetetlen, Miss LaFleur – mondta, majd elment. Magam elé mosolyogtam mielőtt újra válaszoltam volna a CB rádióra. Carol rám mosolyogott, Laura pedig tovább fintorogott. Láthatóan nem bírt beletörődni, hogy jól végeztem a munkám.

– Megyei, vége – szóltam bele.

– Megyei, itt a 3-as mentőhelikopter, fűrészbaleset áldozata, magas vérveszteség, alacsony vérnyomás, mélyvágás a bal combon, törött fibula. Húsz perc múlva érkezünk, vége.

– 3-as helikopter, felkészülten fogjunk várni, vége – szóltam bele és rohanva keresni kezdtem egy orvost. Szerencsére pont dr. Bentonba, egy sebészbe ütköztem bele.

– Húsz perc múlva érkezik a helikopter, fűrészbaleset. Vérnyomás alacsony, súlyos sérülés a bal combon, törött őőő fi..

– Fibula – vágott a szavamba a férfi.

– Igen, magas vérveszteség. Húsz perc múlva érkeznek – hadartam, mire elrohant.

***

John mosolyogva jött a pulthoz fél óra múlva.

– Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdeztem mosolyogva és odasompolyogtam mellé.

– Dr. Benton megengedte, hogy segítsek a fűrészbaleset áldozatának stabilizálásában – mondta büszkén.

– Túl fogja élni? – kérdeztem mire büszkén elmosolyodott.

– Igen – mondtam boldogan.

– Ez jó hír. Ügyes vagy – bíztattam,de aztán eszembe jutott Tony és elkomolyodtam.

– Mi a baj, Maya?

– Bejött a bátyád mikor szüneten voltam Carollal – kezdtem mire elkomorult az arcra.

– Mit akart? – kérdezte feszülten.

– Beszélni velünk. Azt mondta, hogy reggel szeretne leülni ha végeztünk itt – mondtam idegesen és megvakartam az államat.

–Nem akarok vele beszélni – rázta meg a fejét John és még mondott volna valamit, de dr. Greene hívta.

– John, nem bízom benne, de azért meghallgathatnánk – mondtam feszülten.

– Mennem kell, ha visszajöttem még beszélünk erről – mondta és elsietett.

– Baj van? – kérdezte dr. Ross miközben átadtam neki egy kislány kórlapját.

– Az mindig van, dr. Ross – nevettem el magam.

– Ha segíteni tudok, szólj – kacsintott rám és ő is elment.

***

Mikor besétáltunk a dinerbe a bátyám már várt ránk. Kelletlenül leültünk vele szemben és várakozva néztem rá.

– Öt perced van. Tizenkét óráztunk, mindketten aludni szeretnénk – sürgettem.

– Sajnálom, hogy kioktattalak és sajnálom, hogy nem hittem neked – mondta Tony elkomolyodva.

– Miért csináltad ezt? – kérdeztem mély csalódottsággal a hangomban.

– Mert nem ezt vártam apától, szerinted? – mondta és elhúzta a száját. Maya csendben ült mellettem és az asztal alatt idegesen megfogta a kezemet.

– Én szerinted ezt vártam tőle? – kérdeztem feszülten. – Már esküszöm, hogy nem tudom mit várjak tőletek – mondtam lemondóan.

– John, ne csináld ezt. Nem akarom elveszíteni a kisöcsémet is – kért kétségbeesetten Tony.

– Mi az, hogy a kisöcsédet is? – kérdezte hirtelen Maya riadtan.

– A bátyánk leukémiás volt és itt hagyott minket mikor még kicsik voltunk – mondtam sóhajtva.

– Oh John – szorította meg együttérzően a kezemet Maya és közelebb húzódott hozzám. Nem szóltam rá semmit, csak még jobban rákulcsoltam az ujjaim az övére.

– Kérlek, csak adj egy esélyt. Sajnálom, hogy ez történt és azt is, hogy kioktattalak. Azt hiszem tényleg kezd az én fejemnek is neki menni a pénz – mondta Tony.

– Rendben, egy utolsó utáni esély, de ne játszd el, mert akkor már tényleg nem fogok megbocsájtani – mondtam hosszas gondolkodás után. Tony elmosolyodott és bólintott.

– Bízz bennem,öcskös – mondta elszántan.

***

Mikor hazaértünk gyorsan letusoltunk és bebújtunk az ágyba. Mindketten ki voltunk merülve.

– Örülök, hogy kibékültetek – mondtam egy ásítás kíséretében.

–  Nem tudom, hogy megtudok-e bízni benne úgy, mint régen – sóhajtott fel John.

– Neki sem egyszerű, egyikőtök sem várta ezt apátoktól – mondtam halkan.

– Ne is mondd – csóválta a fejét John.

– Gondolkodtam, és rájöttem, hogy mit szeretnék csinálni – váltottam témát mosolyogva.

– Mármint miután befejezted a gimit? – könyökölt fel John, hogy az arcomba tudjon nézni.

– Aha, orvos szeretnék lenni, mint te – mondtam mire elmosolyodott.

– Végre hiszel magadban, Maya – mondta kedvesen és megcirógatta az arcomat.

– Igen, azt hiszem. Eljössz velem beiratkozni? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

– Holnap reggel felhívhatod őket a kórházból miután beértünk, de most sokáig akarok aludni – mondta nevetve és közelebb húzott magához mielőtt lekapcsoltunk volna a lámpát.


	10. Tizedik Fejezet

– Sürgősségi? – vettem fel a telefont. Egyik kezemben egy félig elkezdett kórlap, a másikban toll, a telefont pedig a vállam és a nyakam közé szorítottam.

– Sütit? – nyújtott felém egy tálat Wendy nővér, én pedig nagy nehezen megráztam a fejem és magamra erőltettem egy mosolyt.

– Nem, ma nincs bent dr. Ross. Esetleg más nem tudna segíteni? – kérdeztem és közben éreztem, hogy Jerry rám terít egy szürke labor kabátot.

– Nem, dr. Ross legközelebb szerdán lesz itt benn. Ha súlyosbodik az állapota, javaslom, hogy hozza be, Mrs. Butera – válaszoltam fáradtan, majd letettem a telefont.

– Jerry, Maya kérlek segítsetek behordani a gyógyászati szállítmányt – szólt oda dr. Greene. Kezében egy nagy doboz gyógyszerrel.

– Még mindig nincs a munkaköri leírásunkban a súlyemelés – dünnyögte Jerry és megindult utánam a sürgősségi bejárata felé.

Október végéhez képest szokatlanul hideg volt, még a hó is szállingózott, így keservesen soknak tűnt mire minden dobozt bevittünk a dokik pihenőjébe.

– Maya, CB rádió – szólt a telefon mellől Carol. – Nem, Mr. Reymond, ha a felesége vért köhög akkor hívjon mentőt minél előbb és jöjjenek be – mondta Carol miközben felvettem a CB rádiót.

– Megyei, vége.

– 52-es mentőegység. Tizenhárom éves fiú, banda lövöldözés áldozata. Vérveszteség. Tizenöt perc múlva érkezünk, ha van kapacitás. A nyomunkban fog jönni a 13-as és a 40-es mentőegység. Vége.

– 52, van kapacitás. Vége.

– 40-es mentő, hatvanas nő. Helyszíni újraélesztés, intubáltunk, három lőtt seb a hason. Vége.

– 40, itt a Megyei. Van kapacitásunk. Vége.

Mire a 13-as mentőegység is bejelentkezett Jerry elintézte, hogy szabad legyen mindkét trauma és legalább az egyik vizsgálószoba. Sóhajtva ültem fel a pultra.

– Isten hozott a reggeli műszakban – mondta nevetve Carol és beleharapott Wendy egyik sütijébe. Közben John is megérkezett nyomában dr. Bentonnal. A sebészeti osztályon voltak. Dr. Benton segédkezett egy műtétnél és John végignézhette.

– Carter! A hármas vizsgálóban vár egy férfi, hogy összevarrják. Dr. Benton önre pedig a banda lövöldözés áldozatainak lesz szüksége – koordinálta Jerry.

– Jerry, majd én eldöntöm, hogy mit csinálhat Carter, mivel az én tanítványom – szidta le Jerryt, dr. Benton, de végül bekergette Johnt, hogy csinálja meg a varratokat.

Én követtem a férfi kórlapjával.

– Köszönöm – vette át mosolyogva.

– Csodálom, hogy túléled Bentont – mondtam nevetve.

– Hát még én, de azzal vigasztalom magam, hogy rengeteget tanulok tőle – sóhajtott fel miközben bementünk a hármas vizsgálóba.

– Csak azért követtelek ám, hogy elújságoljam, hogy felvettek a suliba – mondtam izgatottan. John közben leült a sérülttel szemben.

– Na ez remek – mosolyodott el őszinte lelkesedéssel.

– Csütörtökön már mehetek is – mondtam mosolyogva, majd magára hagytam a beteggel.

Mikor visszamentem káosz fogadott.

– Jerry, inkább menj és hozz egy felmosót – noszogatta a nagydarab férfit, Carol.

– Mi történt? – kérdeztem érdeklődve. Egy nagy tócsában állt valami undorító a földön, mellette pedig leverve hevert jó néhány kórlap.

– Kérdezd Montezumát  – dünnyögte az egyik beteg, aki a pult másik oldalán állt, Jerryre utalva. A húszas évei végén járt és déli akcentusa volt. Szőkésbarna haja az álláig ért és meglehetősen magas volt.

– Uram, kérem fáradjon vissza a váróterembe. Hamarosan szólítani fogjuk – próbáltam lecsillapítani a férfit.

– Két órája ezt szajkózza Böngyöri nővérke – mondta szarkasztikusan a férfi és Carolra pillantott mielőtt felemelte a kezét amiből üvegszilánkok álltak ki és csöpögött a vér.

– Mr? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

– Ford, James Irving Ford. Mi a fészkes fenéért tart ennyi ideig ez az egész? – kérdezte feszülten.

– Mr. Ford, mindjárt elkészítem a kórlapját. Addig legyen kedves türelmesen leülni a fenekére és befogni a száját – mondtam komolyan, majd Jerryre néztem. A férfi idegesen próbálta felmosni a földre borult , mint kiderült preparált májat, amit dr. Benton helyezett egy ötliteres üvegben a pultra.

– Ha nem tehénkednél folyton rá mindenre, akkor ez nem történt volna meg, Jeremy! – korholta Wendy, aki felszedte a lehullott kórlapokat.

– Bocsi, hogy élek, Wendy – dünnyögte Jerry.

– Hé, nem történt akkora baj, vagy igen? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nem, talán nem, de dr. Benton ki fog nyírni mindenkit ha meglátja, hogy tönkretettük a tanulmányát – sóhajtott fel Wendy.

– Jerry tette tönkre – javította ki Carol, aki a pulton ült és épp a szünetét élvezte egy bögre kávé társaságában.

– Inkább segíts, Carol – dünnyögte Wendy és miután felhúzott egy gumikesztyűt undorodva felszedte a szilánkok közül a májat.

– A-a, szünetem van – kuncogta Carol. Közben csengett a telefon és felvettem.

– Sürgősségi... Nem, ma még mindig nincs itt dr. Ross. Hívjon mentőt és hozza be a kisfiát – mondtam ugyanannak a nőnek aki már hívott korábban.

Ezután elkészítettem néhány kórlapot, többek között Mr. Fordét és átadtam Carolnak.

– Én csak kitisztíthatom, de a varráshoz minimum egy diák vagy egy szakasszisztens kell – mondta legjobb barátnőm és odasétált a déli férfihez.

– Ideje volt, Göndörke –  állt neki feljebb miközben lazán követte Carolt a kettes vizsgálóba.

– Maya, szedd elő Cartert, mert valakinek varrnia kell – szólt a válla felett Carol mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót.

John pont ezután lépett a pulthoz és tette le a lövöldözés áldozatainak kórlapjait.

– Túlélték? – kérdeztem, ő pedig bólintott. A táblához lépett és egy-egy „műtét” feliratú mágnest tolt a betegek neve mellé.

– Carol vár a kettes vizsgálóban. Valami pasinak telement a keze üveggel – mondtam felvont szemöldökkel.

– Sebaj, legalább van kin gyakorolni a varrást – mondta mosolyogva John és elment a kettes vizsgálóba.

– Maya, kérlek ezt vidd be a kettesbe. Dr. Greene mondta, hogy töltsük fel az összes kórtermet – nyomott a kezembe Wendy egy doboz gumikesztyűt és egy doboz branült.

Bólintva átvettem és beléptem a kettesbe.

– Igazán nagy hülyeség volt belebokszolni egy villanyóra-szekrénybe, Mr. Ford – csóválta a fejét Carol.

– Mintha te tudnál bármit, Esmeralda – dünnyögte Mr. Ford.

– A nevem, Carol és örülnék ha nem használna gúnyneveket – fintorodott el Carol.

– Ki ez a Backstreet Boy? Ez biztos nem fogja megvarrni a kezemet – mérte végig Johnt.

– John Carter vagyok, medika, nem pedig egy tini sztár. Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy varratokat készítek, szóval jobban teszi, Mr. Ford ha beéri velem. Különben jó ideig várnia kell, mert a többiek a trauma szobákban próbálnak életeket menteni – oktatta ki John és közben leült Mr. Forddal szemben.

– Remek, csak varrd össze, öcskös – dünnyögte.

A jelenet után felocsúdtam és felpakoltam az új kesztyűket és branülöket az egyik polcra.

Egy bő óra múlva megérkeztek a mentők egy eszméletlen, hat éves kisfiúval. Az anyuka sipákolt és folyamatosan dr. Rosst kereste rajtunk, vele beszéltem telefonon korábban.

– Már megmondtam, hogy ma nincs itt dr. Ross – szóltam oda a pultból.

– Quiero un medico – váltott át spanyolra és hiába szóltak hozzá angolul, ő csak spanyolul szólalt meg. Ezt még én is megértettem, hogy orvost akar, pedig ott állt mellette dr. Lewis és John is.

– Valaki beszél spanyolul? – kiabált oda John, mire felpattantam és bementem velük a kettes traumába. Még az intézetben tanultam spanyolt. Igaz nem voltam olyan profi, de valamelyest megértettem.

– Ellos no son doctores – rázta hevesen a fejét a nő.

– Azt mondja, hogy dr. Lewis és te nem vagytok orvosok – fordítottam.

– Inkább azt kérdezd meg tőle, hogy mi történt a kissráccal – kért meg dr. Lewis és közben irányította Johnt, hogy elvégezze az intubálást.

– Most csinálom másodszor – mondta feszülten John.

– Csak képzeld magad elé a hangszálakat és óvatosan vezesd át közöttük – irányította dr. Lewis.

– Azt mondja, hogy napok óta lázás a fiú és nem vitte le semmi. Illetve a vizelete véres – fordítottam feszülten. Ez volt az első trauma amiben részt vettem.

– Donde está dr. Ross? – kérdezte a nő és belecsimpaszkodott a kezembe.

– Dr. Ross no está aquí, está dr. Lewis y John Carter – mondtam a nőnek.

– Most mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte John és közben bekötött egy branült a kisfiú karjába.

– Csak megkérdezte már megint, hogy hol van dr. Ross és közöltem vele, hogy nincs itt és bemutattalak neki téged és dr. Lewist – hadartam.

– Vérnyomás 110/60 – vágott közbe Lilly nővér.

– Oké, kérek egy mellkas röntgent, langyos infúziót, vérgázt és vizeletmintát – sorolta dr. Lewis.

– Carlos no moríra – hüppögte a nő, félve, hogy elveszíti a kisfiát.

– A fiú neve Carlos – közöltem, de hirtelen pittyegni kezdett a monitor.

– A vérnyomás csökken... nincs pulzus – mondta feszülten dr. Lewis.

– Defibirillátor – szólt dr. Lewis Lillynek, majd rám nézett egy pillanatra.

– Vidd ki az anyukát – kért meg John.

Átkaroltam a spanyol nőt és kivezettem a traumából.

– Carlos no moríra. Mi hijo, no moríra – dünnyögte.

Leültem mellé és próbáltam megnyugtatni, hogy az orvosok mindent megtesznek a fiáért.

Mikor John és dr. Lewis kijött a váróterembe, már láttam az arcukon, hogy baj történt. Dr. Lewis valamit odasúgott Johnnak, mire ő bólintott és elindult felénk.

– Mi történik Carlos? – szedte össze magát nagy nehezen Mrs. Butera.

– Mrs. Butera, a fia súlyosan kiszáradt, a vizeletében ezért volt vér. A szervezete teljesen ellene fordult és ezért állt meg a szíve kétszer a traumában. Minden tőlünk telhetőt megtettünk, fél órán át próbáltuk visszahozni különféle módszerekkel, de sajnos Carlos meghalt – mondta halkan John, mire Mrs. Butera térdre rogyott és spanyolul kezdett kiabálni. Az ég felé nézett és csak azt értettem, hogy istent szidja.

John feszülten kiment a sürgősségi ajtaja elé és meredten bámulta az eget mikor megálltam mellette. A hátára terítettem a kabátját, mivel szállingózott a hó, és csendben megfogtam a kezét.

– Ha az első hívás után behozza, most élne a fiú – szólalt meg végül percekkel később.

– Már jártak dr. Rossnál, a kórtörténet alapján akkor még rendben volt. Az előbb kérte le dr. Lewis csak onnan tudom – suttogtam.

– Bárcsak tehettem volna érte valamit – mondta csalódottan John.

– Mindent megtettél ami tőled telt és dr. Lewis is – próbáltam vigasztalni.

– Olyan igazságtalan – rázta meg a fejét.

– Az élet nem fair – sóhajtottam fel. Közben kilépett az ajtón Mr. Ford és odakiáltott nekünk.

– A nyavalyás életbe, hogy ennyi ideig tart elkészíteni egy kurva zárójelentést, Backstreet Boy – kiabálta, mire dühösen rápillantottam.

– Nem maga körül forog a világ. Néhány vágásba még nem halt bele senki... ahogy a várakozásba sem – oktattam ki.

– Többet se jövök ide – vágta oda és elindult az autója felé.

– Ez egy Megyei Kórház, itt várni kell. Ha ennyire türelmetlen legközelebb menjen magánrendelésre – kiabáltam utána és közben átkaroltam Johnt.

– Húsz perc múlva végzünk. Mit szólnál ha lemennénk a büfébe, ennénk egy szendvicset és ha mázlink van dr. Benton sem fog jelezni neked azon a csipogó izén – mondtam kedvesen, John pedig bólintott.

A hátralévő időnk nagy részét a büfében töltöttük és utána egyből hazamentünk. John teljesen kikészült és szüksége volt a pihenésre.

***

 

Már letusoltunk és bebújtunk az ágyba mikor észrevettem, hogy John még mindig nagyon szótlan. A plafont bámulta és olykor-olykor felsóhajtott.

– Hé, ne vádold magad. Még csak dr. Lewist se vagy dr. Rosst. Erről az anyuka tehetett, hogy nem hozta be időben Carlost – érintettem meg a karját. Bólintott, de éreztem, hogy nem őszinte. Nem igazán hitte el, hogy nem hibás.

– Csak az bánt, hogy végignézem ezeket a traumákat, de még nem tudok eleget ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen tegyek valamit – mondta feszülten.

– Sokat tanulsz és mindent megtettél amit már tudtál – biztosítottam és gyengéden az arcához értem, hogy rám nézzen.

Mélyen a szemembe nézett és úgy éreztem, el fogok veszni mogyoróbarna szemeiben.

– Ha nem mozdulsz, meg foglak csókolni – suttogta miközben veszélyesen közel hajolt az arcomhoz. Azt hittem rosszul hallok, de a világért sem mozdultam volna meg. Ahogy az orrunk összeért és ajka egyre közelített az enyémhez éreztem, hogy a szívem a torkomban dobog. Lehunytam a szemem amint összeért az ajkunk. Óvatosan csókolt, mintha félt volna, hogy összetörik a pillanat. Szinte bátortalanul kezdte körbejárni az ajkam nyelvével, mikor lágyan utat adtam neki. Percekig gyengéden húztuk a másik idegeit. Mindketten bátortalanul fedeztük fel a másik ízét.

– Bocsánat – pihegte az arcomba mikor szétváltunk. Homlokát az enyémhez nyomta és mindkét karjával szorosan ölelt.

– Csak csókolj tovább – suttogtam és megnyaltam az ajkam. Nem kellett kétszer mondani, újra birtokba vette a számat, és ezúttal sokkal bátrabban, szenvedélyesebben csókolt. Úgy, mintha másnap véget ért volna a világ.

Mire észbe kaptunk már maga alá gyűrt, én pedig mindkét kezemmel a hajába csimpaszkodtam és úgy próbáltam még közelebb húzni magamhoz.

– Nem akarlak... kihasználni – suttogta az arcomba. Éreztem, hogy férfiassága életre kelt és kőkeményen a combomnak nyomódott.

– Amíg én is akarom, addig nincs probléma – kuncogtam és telhetetlenül csókoltam tovább. Nem értettem mi ütött belém, hiszem még szűz voltam. Ráadásul még csókolózni sem csókolóztam korábban senkivel, de ebben a pillanatban megborította a józan ítélőképességem a vágy.

A csókjaink egyre fülledtebbek voltak és éreztem ahogy lassan a pólóm alá csúsztatja a kezét. Gyengéden végigsimított melleimen, az érintésétől ágaskodni kezdtek a mellbimbóim még több törődést követelve.

– Még csak ki sem mondtuk... – lihegte a számba két csók között.

– Nem kell kimondani... bőven elég, hogy mindketten pontosan tudjuk – mondtam mosolyogva és újabb csókra húztam. Nem ellenkezett csak lassan cirógatni kezdte a hasam míg el nem ért a bugyim széléig.

– Ha most nem állítasz le... nem fogok tudni – figyelmeztetett és közben gyengéden simogatni kezdett bugyin keresztül. Jól esően felnyögtem és a vállába temettem a körmeim.

– Nem akarom, hogy leállj – duruzsoltam.

– De még szűz vagy – érvelt, mire elnevettem magam.

– Igen, de nem tervezek örökre az maradni... és nálad jobb jelöltem kétlem, hogy valaha lesz – néztem mélyen a szemébe mire megcsókolt és lágyan a bugyimba vezette a kezét. Ujjbegyével becézgetni kezdte a csiklómat én pedig hangosan felnyögtem.

Már majdnem a csúcsra repített mikor abbahagyta a kényeztetésem és lehúzta rólam a felesleges ruhadarabot. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak lassan csókolgatni kezdte a nyakam és közben megszabadított a pólómtól is, hogy érzékien végigcsókolhassa a testem. A melleim és a hasam... egészen nedvességtől tocsogó nőiességemig. Mikor odaért mosolyogva a szemembe nézett és gyengéden csókot lehelt rá. Megborzongtam tőle és reflexszerűen a hajába túrtam.

– Megőrjítesz – duruzsolta két csók között és közben gyengéden széthúzta ajkaim az ujjaival, majd váratlanul, mélyen belém nyalt. A torkomban akadt a levegő ahogy felnyögtem volna. Nyelvével simogatta a csiklóm, majd bátortalanul ajkai közé vette azt. Csak akkor váltott hevesebb mozdulatokra mikor érezte, hogy megremegek alatta és közelebb húzom a hajánál fogva.

– Ne hagyd abba – nyögtem fel hangosan ahogy sürgetőbbé vált a kéj. Nem kellett sok és a nevét kiáltva értem fel a csúcsra. Remegtem és nem bírtam kinyitni a szemem.

– Olyan gyönyörű vagy, Maya – éreztem ahogy feljebb csúszik mellém és apró csókokat lehel a fülem mögé. Nem tudtam válaszolni csak egy hümmögés-szerű hangot hallattam.

– Biztos szeretnéd? – cirógatta meg az arcom, miközben másik kezével lehámozta magáról az alsónadrágját. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem és bátortalanul megérintettem ágaskodó férfiasságát, ezzel jelezve, hogy mindennél jobban vágyom rá.

– Igen – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen. Még sosem volt a kezemben pénisz, de valahogy mintha ezzel a tudással születtem volna húzogatni kezdtem körülötte a kezem. John hangosan felnyögött, majd megcsókolt. Éreztem a csókjában a saját ízem, de ez csak még jobban feltüzelt.

– Majd legközelebb kényeztethetsz, de most... essünk túl rajta míg még bizseregsz a kéjtől – suttogta a fülembe.

– Nagyon fog fájni? – kérdeztem és az ajkamba haraptam.

– Mindenkinek más, legalábbis ez a szakkönyves leírás – nevetette el magát.

– Most komolyan – próbáltam én is elviccelni, pedig azért eléggé izgultam.

– Fogalmam sincs, még sosem voltam senkivel – vallotta be halkan. – Vagyis egyszer majdnem, de ránk nyitott a csaj apja és hozzám vágta az első tárgyat ami a kezébe akadt –  mondta szégyenkezve. Éreztem, hogy előjött neki egy megalázó emlék.

– Mi volt az? – próbáltam elbagatellizálni a dolgokat és nevetni.

– Egy szék – csóválta meg a fejét.

– Hé, akkor mi lenne ha szépen lassan csinálnánk? Kiélvezve minden másodpercet és akkor talán te sem fogsz feszengeni és nekem sem fog annyira fájni? – kérdeztem és közben végig a szemét bűvöltem.

– Oké, csináljuk lassan – egyezett bele és bólintott miközben a kezébe vette péniszét és lassan nedves vaginámhoz illesztette. Én lehunytam a szemem és belekapaszkodtam a vállaiba.

– Előre is bocsi ha megkarmollak vagy ilyesmi, csak kicsit izgulok – vallottam be nevetve.

– Nincs nálam gumi – vakarta meg idegesen a fejét miközben az éjjeliszekrényhez nyújtózkodott, hogy megnézze a tárcáját.

– Azt sem tudom, hogy néz ki – kuncogtam elvörösödve. – De óvatosak leszünk, nem? – kérdeztem vágytól izzó tekintettel.

– Arra tanítanak már kitudja hány éve, hogy sose csináljam nélküle, de most telibe fogom tojni a szabályokat. Óvatosak leszünk – döntötte el és gyengéden csókolni kezdett miközben lassan centiről-centire belém hatolt.

– Várj – sóhajtottam fel ahogy feszíteni kezdett vastag férfiassága.

– Fáj? – kérdezte riadtan.

– Nem, csak feszít... hozzád kell szoknom – szorítottam össze a szám.

– Szólj ha megmozdulhatok – cirógatta le az arcomról az akaratlanul kicsorduló könnyem.

Nem tartott sokáig és a feszítő érzés átváltott egy kellemes bizsergésre. Egy olyan ingerre, ami azt sugallta, hogy még mélyebben hatoljon belém.

– Most jön a záróizom, ez fájhat – figyelmeztetett miközben mélyebbre belém hatolt. Összeszorítottam a fogam és próbáltam arra gondolni, hogy percek kérdése és jobb lesz. Nem tudtam, hogy így lesz-e, de végül igazam lett, mert  hirtelen a szúró fájdalomból lüktető kéj lett.

– Már nem fáj ugye? – kérdezte mielőtt bármilyen hevesebb mozdulatot tett volna.

– Nem, nagyon kellemes... ahogy bennem vagy – sóhajtottam fel. – Megmozdulhatsz – bíztattam, mire lassan mozogni kezdett bennem. A vállába kapaszkodtam és hátrahajtottam a fejem ahogy kéjes sóhajok hagyták el az ajkam.

– Istenem, de jó érzés... John – sóhajtottam fel. Ezzel arra bíztattam, hogy gyorsabban és mélyebben hatoljon belém.

– Olyan szűk vagy, Maya – duruzsolta a fülembe két lökés között, majd megcsókolt. Visszacsókoltam, de aztán sürgetővé vált a gyönyör és nem tudatosan izgatni kezdtem a csiklóm. John hamar észrevette és az ujjaim felváltották az övéi. Ez az orgazmus még intenzívebb volt, mint az első. Olyan volt, mintha zuhantam volna valami csodálatos felé. Aztán megéreztem, hogy ő is közel van, és ahogy az izmaim megfeszültek körülötte már nem volt ideje logikusan cselekedni, belém engedte élvezete minden cseppjét. Percekig homlokunk összenyomva lihegtünk, kiélveztük a gyönyört amit a másiktól kaptunk.

– Ennyit az óvatosságról – suttogta az arcomba miközben lassan kihúzta belőlem már lankadozó péniszét. Éreztem ahogy forró ondója hátracsurog a fenekem felé, majd le a lepedőre.

– Hányadik napon vagy a ciklusodban? – kérdezte és közben a karjaiba vett.

– Mit tudom én, talán a tizenhatodik-tizennyolcadik? – tűnődtem el hangosan, mire összenéztünk. Mindketten pontosan tudtuk, hogy ez mit jelentett.

– Szóval nagy eséllyel a napokban van peteérésed? – szorította össze az ajkait.

– Meglehet – haraptam idegesen az alsó ajkamba.

– Jó hát én vagyok a hibás – rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem csak te – biztosítottam egy puha csókkal, majd a nyakába temettem az arcomat. Szorosan tartott a karjaiban és úgy éreztem soha többé nem akarok máshol lenni.

– Szeretlek – mondta hirtelen miközben lusta köröket írt le izzadt hátamon. Meglepetten felkaptam a fejem, hogy az arcába tudjak nézni.

– Kicsit korai – kuncogtam. – De én is szeretlek, John – mondtam mosolyogva és újra megcsókoltam. Egyik percben még azt terveztük, hogy kimászunk az ágyból zuhanyozni, a másik percben viszont elnyomott minket a jóleső álom egymás ölelésében.


	11. Tizenegyedik Fejezet

Megint éjszakások voltunk, de ezúttal kihalt volt a sürgősségi. John egy disznólábon gyakorolta az öltéseket, Jerry Wendyvel és a többi ápolónővel floorballozott seprűk és egy nagy darab gézköteg segítségével. Én pedig bele voltam merülve a biológia könyvembe.

– Francba – dünnyögte John valahányszor megszúrta az ujját a tűvel.

– Nem akarok okoskodni, de lehet felülről kéne öltened és akkor nem döfnéd az ujjadba minden öltés után – mondtam kuncogva.

– Hm ez nem is rossz ötlet, dr. Maya – húzta az agyamat.

– Bárcsak ott tartanánk már – csóváltam meg a fejem és próbáltam memorizálni az emberi test összes csontját. Épp a szárkapocscsontnál tartottam mikor megcsörrent a telefon.

– Sürgősségi? – vettem fel fásultan. – Nem, Mrs. Ohera, a férjét felvitték még az este folyamán az intenzívre... igen, oda kellene mennie... a negyedik emeleten. Igen, a nővérek majd megmutatják, hogy pontosan melyik szobában van a férje... nincs mit – mondtam és rögtön visszatértem a bioszhoz.

– John?  – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.

– Hm? – kérdezett vissza és közben egy pillanatra sem nézett fel a disznólábról.

– Kölcsönkérhetem az első éves könyved? – kérdeztem és összeszorítottam a számat.

– Minek? – kérdezte nevetve.

– A csontok mellé akarom írni a latin nevüket, gondoltam ha már szenvedek velük csapjak le két legyet. Tudod, hogy értem – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Szóval stréberkedni akarsz? – húzta az agyamat és kivett egy első éves könyvet a pult legalsó polcáról.

– Fogalmam sincs kié ,de már azóta itt van, hogy elkezdtem a gyakorlatom, szóval szerintem senki nem bánja ha kölcsönveszed – nyújtott át egy baromi vastag anatómia könyvet.

– Szuper – vettem át mosolyogva. – Látom nem szurdosod össze magad mióta felülről indítod az öltést – öltöttem ki játékosan a nyelvemet.

– Csak tanuld szépen a csontokat – vágott vissza vigyorogva.

– Oké, az ulna a singcsont... a fibula pedig a szárkapocscsont – dünnyögtem miközben ceruzával elkezdtem a csontok mellé írni a latin változatot. Észre sem vettem, hogy Jerry mikor kezdett válaszolgatni a CB rádióra.

– Frontális ütközés – vágta oda Johnnak, majd sietve elment felébreszteni dr. Lewist aki a hármas vizsgálóban pihent.

– Van kedved végignézni? Múltkor is jól alkalmazkodtál a mozdulatokhoz mikor a spanyol anyukát fordítottad. Szerintem dr. Lewis nem fogja bánni – ajánlotta fel John, mire kikerekedtek a szemeim és hevesen bólogatni kezdtem. Úgy éreztem magam, mint kisgyerek a cukorka boltban.

– Naná, hogy van, de csak ha dr. Lewis nem bánja – mondtam izgatottan. – Csak azért merted felajánlani mert dr. Benton ma nincs bent? – csipkelődtem.

– Hé, visszaszívom! – mondta vigyorogva és átkarolt miközben elindultunk a traumák felé.

– Bejöhet nézni Maya? – kérdezte meg John dr. Lewist miközben előkészítették az egyes traumát.

– Miért akarna egy beteg-felvételis végignézni egy traumát? Legtöbbjük rosszul van a vértől – kérdezte nevetve dr. Lewis. Az ajtóban álltam és én is nevetni kezdtem.

– A legtöbbjük nem készül az orvosira – mondtam kuncogva, mire dr. Lewis ledöbbenve nézett rám.

– Orvos akarsz lenni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Igen, az a célom – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Oké, bejöhetsz, de vegyél fel védőruhát és soha ne legyél láb alatt – mondta elkomolyodva.

– Köszönöm, dr. Lewis – mondtam hálálkodva.

– A legjobb az lesz ha a fej mögött helyezkedsz majd el az egyik nővér mellett. Tudod ahol az infúziótartó van – utasított.

– Oké. Még egyszer köszönöm – mondtam mosolyogva.

Hamarosan megérkezett a sérült. A nővérek és mentősök betolták a traumába.

– 30 éves férfi, vérnyomás 120/70, törött bordák, nagy eséllyel bal boka-szalagszakadás. Magas vérveszteség. Helyszínen intubáltuk és bekötöttük a branült – mondta a mentős, majd miután átették az vizsgálóasztalra elmentek.

Csodálva néztem ahogy dr. Lewis megnézte a beteg pupillareakcióját, majd végigtapogatta a bordáit.

– 25 mg lidokain branülön keresztül, 2 adag nulla pozitívos vér, csináljunk egy hordozható mellkas és egy boka röntgent. Ja és nézzünk egy teljes vérképet is – mondta dr. Lewis.

– Carter, kérlek nézd meg a bal boka flexibilitását – kérte dr. Lewis. John odalépett és megnézte a férfi bokáit, és utána lassan körkörösen mozgatni kezdte a sérültet.

– Nincs tartása, érzet alapján legalább tíz centire nyitott – sorolta John. Valamiért büszkeség fogott el és elmosolyodtam a nem létező bajszom alatt. Közben meghozták a hordozható röntgent, így át kellett mennünk a másik traumába, míg elvégezték.

– Lenyűgöző – súgtam oda Johnnak mielőtt visszamehettünk volna.

– Örülök, hogy nem egy félholtat kell látnod elsőre – mondta és közben feltette a vetítőre a röntgen képeket.

– Azok a világosabb vonalak jelzik a törött bordákat? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Nagyon jó. A legtöbben nem tudják, hogyan álljanak neki egy röntgenkép leolvasásnak még harmadévben sem – mondta döbbenten dr. Lewis.

– Csak tippeltem, de köszönöm – mosolyodtam el.

– A tüdő tiszta, bevérzés nem látható, így a CT nem indokolt – mondta John. – A bordák nem fordultak ki, csak erősen berepedtek, így a prioritásunk lehet a bokája? – kérdezte, mire dr. Lewis bólintott és lecserélte a mellkas röntgent a boka felvételre.

– Majdnem eltaláltad, Carter. Nem tíz centire nyitott a szakadás, hanem teljes. Kérlek értesítsd a sebészeti osztályt, hogy felvegyék a beteget a holnapi beosztásukba – mondta dr. Lewis, John pedig odasétált a telefonhoz.

 – Hogy rögzítik a szalagokat? – tűnődtem el. Mivel a férfi állapota stabil volt fel mertem tenni a kérdésemet dr. Lewisnak.

– Első sorban a csavaros technikát szokták alkalmazni, de már hallottam ragasztásról is – válaszolta.

– Csavar? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

– Kicsi lyukat fúrnak a bokacsontba és egy csavarral odarögzítik a szalagokat – mondta a nő. – Mikor végzel a gimivel? – kérdezte kedvesen.

– Idén végig akarom vinni mindkét hátralevő évemet, hogy jövőre elkezdhessem az egyetemet – mondtam elszántan.

– Ilyet lehet? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

– Megkérdeztem és elvileg ha teszek vizsgát mindkét évből, akkor mehetek érettségizni – mondtam mosolyogva.

***

Már majdnem végeztem a tanulással és a műszakunk is hamarosan véget ért mikor beállított John bátyja, Tony. Reggel hat óra volt és meglehetősen fáradt voltam.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

– Tanulok – mondtam és fel sem néztem a kémia könyvemből.

– Azt hittem szent a béke – mondta édeskedő hangon.

– Azért meg kell dolgozni, Anthony – mondta John és a bátyára pillantott.

– Reggeli? Én fizetek – kérdezte kedvesen Tony.

– Kedves tőled, de nem köszönjük. Mindketten fáradtak vagyunk – mondta hűvösen John. Éreztem, hogy nem bízik Tonyban, de valójában én sem bíztam benne.

Már összepakoltam a táskámba a könyveimet és felvettem a kabátomat mikor megérkezett Carol a délelőtti műszakra.

– Carol – üdvözöltem mosolyogva. – Beszélhetünk négy szemközt? – kérdeztem, mire barátnőm bájosan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

– Gyere a pihenőbe. Addig lepakolok – mondta.

– Öt perc és jövök – léptem oda Johnhoz és gyengéden megcsókoltam. Még hallottam, hogy Tony megkérdezi tőle, hogy ez mi volt.

Carol a szekrényébe akasztotta a kabátját és elkezdett átöltözni.

– Hülyeséget csináltam tegnap – vágtam bele.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Lefeküdtünk – suttogtam alig érthetően.

– Carterrel? – nézett rám felvont szemöldökkel én pedig bólintottam.

– Jó nektek – mondta végül.

– Azzal nem is volt baj – pirultam el. – Nagyon jó volt vele – tettem hozzá lesütött szemekkel.

– Akkor miért hülyeség? – érdeklődött tovább kuncogva Carol.

– Nem védekeztünk? – nyögtem ki kínosan.

– Legalább neki lehetett volna több esze – nézett rám riadtan.

– Kereste az óvszert, de mivel nem volt és már totál... bevoltunk indulva egymásra – nyeltem egyet. – Azt beszéltük, hogy óvatosak leszünk, de mikor felértünk a csúcsra már nem volt visszaút – suttogtam. Kínosnak éreztem erről beszélni.

– Hol jársz a ciklusodba? – érdeklődte Carol és a nyakába akasztotta a sztetoszkópját mielőtt becsukta az öltözőszekrényét.

– Épp ez a gond, hogy peteérés környékén – mondtam és összeszorítottam a számat. – Mikor lehet leghamarabb megállapítani, hogy terhes lettem-e?

– Három napon belül. Pénteken egy műszakban leszünk nem? – kérdezte, én pedig bólintottam. – Na, akkor veszünk egy vizeletmintát és megcsináljuk a tesztet – mondta, majd odalépett hozzám és megölelt.

– Köszi, Carol – öleltem vissza.

– Remélem nem vagy az, mert nagyon fiatal vagy még.

– Tudom, de ha az vagyok akkor megtartom – mondtam elkomolyodva.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Carter támogatni fog. Rendes gyerek – biztatott Carol.

– Tudom, ő a legrendesebb ember akit ismerek – mosolyodtam el.

– Na nyomás haza, pihend ki magad – mondta Carol, majd visszamentem Johnhoz és Tonyhoz.

***

Csütörtökön második alkalommal mentem iskolába. John elvitt és megígérte, hogy felvesz ha végeztem és elmegyünk vacsorázni. Biológia óra volt az első és a tanár úgy döntött, hogy szóban kéri számon az osztályt és a legjobbakat osztályozza is. Senki sem mert válaszolni a kérdésekre, pedig egyszerűek voltak. Végül én jelentkeztem egyedül.

– Miss LaFleur? – szólított fel a tanár.

– Az ulna és a radius  az alkarcsontjai ezeket a tartóizmok kötik össze a humerus-szal  – soroltam komolyan mire az osztály, de még maga a tanár is ledöbbenve nézett rám.

– Akkor ezt most kérem mondja el érthetően is – kérte a tanár úr.

– A singcsont és az orsócsont az alkar részei ezeket a tartóizmok kötik össze a felkarcsonttal – mondtam elpirulva.

– Szép válasz, Miss LaFleur. Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért latinul válaszolt először? – kérdezte a tanár.

– Orvosnak készülök, kicsit elragadtattam magam tanulás közben és a párom tankönyvéből kimásoltam a latin megnevezéseket – hadartam zavarodottan. – Elnézést, legközelebb nem fordul elő – mondtam és éreztem, hogy az egész osztály totál hibbantnak nézett.

– Nem gond, Miss LaFleur, engem nem zavar ha a tesztben latinul nevezi meg a csontokat, csak az osztály kedvéért kértem, hogy ismételje el érthető nyelven is – biztosított a férfi. – Ha még egy kérdésemre válaszol, akkor beírok egy ötöst – tette hozzá.

– Oké – mondtam izgatottan.

– Kérem nevezze meg a láb csontjait.

– Tibia, fibula, femur – mondtam hirtelen latinul, de aztán észrevettem magam és elismételtem még egyszer. – Sípcsont, szárkapocscsont és combcsont – hadartam.

 

***

A tanítás végén kisétáltam a többiekkel az épületből. Nem igazán voltak még barátaim, így egyedül megálltam a bejárat előtt és a karórámra pillantottam. Még volt néhány perc és John nyolcra ígérte, hogy értem jön.

Körbenéztem és valamiért kirázott a hideg. Nem értettem miért, hiszen volt rajtam kabát és annyira nem volt hideg, mint néhány nappal korábban. Levettem a táskám és elővettem az ásványvizemet, mikor furcsa érzés szállt meg. Nem ittam, csak gyorsan visszafordultam, de nem volt ott senki. Pedig egy pillanatig úgy éreztem, mintha valaki figyelne.

Elmerengtem volna ezen a érzeten, de John leparkolt mellettem és egy pillanatra el is felejtkeztem róla ahogy beültem mellé az anyósülésre és gyengéden megcsókolt.

– Vacsora? – kérdezte mosolyogva én pedig bólintottam.

Már az étteremben ültünk mikor John megkérdezte milyen napom volt a suliban. Nem válaszoltam csak fejcsóválva nevetni kezdtem.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte nevetve.

– Biosz órán megkérdezte a tanár a kar és a láb csontjait és latinul válaszoltam. Most az egész osztály hibbant strébernek néz – mondtam még mindig nevetve.

– Eskü latinul benyögted a csontokat? – Kezdett el még jobban nevetni.

– Aha és kaptam is érte egy ötöst, de az osztály teljesen lesokkolt állapotba került és mikor lementek cigizni a szünetben nem hívtak, pedig a legelső napon Trisha meg a másik fekete lány, akinek nem bírtam megjegyezni a nevét még mindig, lehívtak magukkal kávézni – ráztam meg a fejemet.

– Ne törődj velük. A célodra koncentrálsz és ez tök jó. Orvosnak készülsz és egy zseni vagy – mondta, majd áthajolt az asztalon és megcsókolt.

– Azért jó lenne ha legalább a kémia laborpartnerem bírna – sóhajtottam fel miután szétváltunk és betömtem a számba egy sült krumplit.

– Az miért nem bír?

– Mert jobb vagyok nála. Nem tudta mi az a tetrametil-heptán és kicsit kiborult mikor megválaszoltam. Mondjuk lehet azért sem bír, mert ő harminckét éves én meg még a tizenhetet sem töltöttem be – rándítottam a vállamon.

Lassan sétáltunk vissza a kocsihoz miután végeztünk a vacsorával.

– Lehet hülyén fog hangozni, de egésznap olyan érzésem volt, mintha valaki követne – mondtam hirtelen.

– Ne ijesztgess – nézett rám elkomolyodva John.

– Nem tudom, de olyan furcsa volt, mint mikor... nem is tudom, mintha valaki átsétált volna a síromon. Te is biztos voltál már így, mintha égetné valami a hátad, de mikor odanézel nincs ott semmi – húztam el a számat. John átkarolta a vállam és közelebb húzott magához.

– Voltam már így, de ne aggódj vigyázok rád – biztosított és rám mosolygott.

– Szeretlek, ma még nem mondtam – mosolyogtam rá.

– Én is szeretlek kicsim – mondta és arcon csókolt.

***

Pénteken Carol azt mondta Laurának, hogy segítek neki rendet tenni a gyógyszeres szobában, mivel ő is pontosan tudta, hogy Laura az első perctől kezdve gyűlölt. Bementünk az egyik varrat szobába, ami gyakran volt üres, és adtam vizeletmintát.

– Hé, ne idegeskedj – mondta Carol mikor látta, hogy tördelem az ujjaimat.

– Te nem lennél ideges? – kérdeztem elkomolyodva.

– De, még harmincéves fejjel is az lennék – mondta kuncogva és felcímkézte a vizeletemet.

– Ezt leviszed a laborba, aztán tényleg segíthetsz rendet csinálni – mondta mosolyogva Carol.

– Esküszöm bármit, csak ne kelljen Laurával kínlódni – mondtam kuncogva.

Épp az antibiotikumos fiolákat raktam egyenes sorba mikor dr. Ross berontott a gyógyszeres szobába, kezében egy lelettel.

– Magyarázatot – adta át a papírt. Azt hittem eldobom mikor megláttam a hormonszinteket... terhes voltam.

– Te jó ég – sóhajtottam fel és Carolra pillantottam, majd dr. Rossra.

– Oké, John az apa, nem terveztem, még nem tudja azt sem, hogy tesztet csináltam – hadartam feszengve.

– Na szép, Carter az apuka? – kérdezte meglepetten dr. Ross. – Nem is tudtam, hogy együtt vagytok.

– Nem régóta vagyunk együtt – mondtam egy kínos mosoly kíséretében.

– Nem védekeztetek vagy mi? – vont felelőségre dr. Ross.

– Arra nem volt idő – mosolyodtam el idegesen.

– Alapszabály, arra mindig van idő – mondta szigorúan. – Megtartjátok? –kérdezte.

– Nem lennék képes elvenni egy életet – bólintottam.

– Oké, Maya a te életed, csak még olyan fiatalok vagytok ehhez – hagyta végül rám dr. Ross.

– Tudom, de mindketten hibásak vagyunk, és nem akarom, hogy egy ártatlan lélek igya meg a levét. Mi voltunk felelőtlenek, most nekünk kell felelősségteljesnek lennünk – mondtam komolyan.

– Ha bármiben segíthetek szólj, oké? – mondta lenyugodva dr. Ross és magunkra hagyott Carollal.

Mikor visszamentem a pultba Laura elém vágott vagy húsz félig megcsinált kórlapot.

– Mit csináljak velük? – néztem rá felvont szemöldökkel.

– A gyógyszer pakolás nem a te feladatod, Mary Rachel – selypítette azon az idegesítő hangján. A csaj totál azt hitte magáról, hogy ő Britney Spears. November eleje volt, de ő csípőnadrágban és haspólóban feszített.

– Laura, mikor tanulod meg, hogy nekünk az a feladatunk amit a főorvos, a főrezidens vagy a főnővér mondd? Carol Hathaway a főnővér, ha megkér valamire megteszed. Ilyen roppant egyszerű – mondtam szarkasztikusan, majd elkezdtem dolgozni a befejezetlen kórlapokon, figyelmen kívül hagyva Laura további hisztijét.

– CB rádió – csámcsogta rágóval a szájában Laura. Ezúttal a legkevésbé sem volt irigy, egyszerűen még ahhoz is lusta volt, hogy megmentse valaki életét.

– Megyei, vége?

– 31-es tűzoltóegység. Tudtok fogadni három másodfokú égési sérültet? Vége.

– 31, fogadóképesek vagyunk. Mikor értek ide? Vége.

– Húsz perc múlva, vége.

Visszatettem a rádiót és sietve keresni kezdtem az orvosokat. John dr. Bentonnal volt a sebészeti szinten, dr. Lewis ebédelni ment, így örültem, hogy beleütköztem dr. Greenebe.

– Három másodfokú égési sérült érkezik húsz perc múlva – mondtam komolyan.

– Jelzek a többieknek, köszönöm, Maya – mondta mosolyogva.

– dr. Greene? – kérdeztem miközben elindultunk a traumák felé... vagyis ő elindult én pedig követtem.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza.

– Ha megígérem, hogy nem leszek talp alatt végignézhetem az egyiket? – kérdeztem kérlelő hangon.

– Susan említette, hogy orvosira készülsz. Azt is, hogy le tudtál olvasni egy röntgenképet – mondta elismerő hangon dr. Greene.

– Csak ügyes tipp volt – pirultam el.

– Bejöhetsz a trauma szobákba, csak ne legyél talp alatt – mondta dr. Greene. Jól esett, hogy a főrezidens kedvelt és ilyen engedményt tett.

Hamarosan dr. Benton és John is megérkeztek.

– Mit keres itt, Miss LaFleur? – kérdezte dr. Benton.

– dr. Greene megengedte, hogy szemlélőként itt legyek – magyaráztam feszülten. Valahogy dr. Benton jelenléte mindig feszélyezett, de nem csak engem.

– Oké, csak ne okozzon semmi kárt –  mondta hűvösen dr. Benton. John odalépett mellém és segített felvenni a védőruhát.

– Nagy szó, ha dr. Greene beenged valakit aki nincs harmadéves – vigyorodott el John.

– dr. Lewis elmesélte, hogy le tudtam olvasni a röntgenképet – suttogtam a fülébe.

– Az durva volt, már értem miért engedte meg – mondta John. Éreztem a hangján, hogy büszke volt rám.

– Ha végeztetek mindhárom égési sérülttel tudunk beszélni? Fontos lenne – kérdeztem és az alsó ajkamba haraptam.

Alig, hogy ezt kimondtam megérkeztek a tűzoltók és a mentők a sérültekkel. A mi traumánkba egy harminckét éves tűzoltót hoztak. Az egész mellkasa megégett és fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, pedig már a mentőautóban kapott fájdalomcsillapítót és infúziót.

– Kérek egy teljes vérképet, vérgázt, 50 mg lidokaint intravénásan és hagyományos infúziót – harsogta sajátos stílusában dr. Benton.

Meredten figyeltem a sérült férfit. Spanyolul nyöszörgött, de egy szavát sem értettem olyan halkan.

 – Mi a neve? – kérdezte John.

– Alejandro – nyögött fel a férfi. Közben Carol beadta neki a fájdalomcsillapítót.

– Carter, mit tennél? – kérdezte szigorúan dr. Benton, mire láttam, hogy Johnt kirázta kicsit a hideg.

– Mellkas CT és ha a szövetek nem sérültek, akkor összevarrnám a vállon és a mellkason látható sebeket – hebegte John. Nem volt felkészülve a kérdésre.

– És kiszórna több ezret egy felesleges CT-re – szidta le Benton.

– Sajnálom. A varrással nem tévedtem? – kérdezte idegesen John. Éreztem, hogy elvette az összes önbizalmát Benton.

– Miss LaFleur. Hallottam, hogy képes leolvasni egy röntgenképet. Talán ez is menni fog – próbálta még jobban megalázni Johnt. Még dr. Greene is észrevette ezt, ahogy a nővérek is de nem mert szólni senki sem neki. Feszülten bámultam az afroamerikai férfi arcába, várva a kérdést, amit tudtam,hogyha esetleg megválaszolok jól teljesen összetöröm vele Johnt.

– Mit tenne a beteggel? – kérdezte dr. Benton.

– Hát őőő. Kitapogatnám, hogy eltört-e valamije? Hűsítő égésre való krém? – kérdeztem feszülten és közben végig Johnra néztem.

– Azok a krémek aloe verát és teafaolajt tartalmaznak, így elsőfokú égésnél javasoltak, de még ez is jobb válasz volt, mint Mr. Carteré – mondta becsmérlő hangon dr. Benton. Szívem szerint megöleltem volna Johnt, de annak várnia kellett.

– Ha lement az infúzió utána jeges borogatás. A varratokat pedig te fogod elkészíteni, Carter – mondta dr. Benton és sietve visszament a sebészeti osztályra.

– Ne vedd magadra, Carter. Ez még Petertől is övön aluli volt – mondta dr. Greene és a nővérekre hagyta a beteget.

– Majd szólunk ha jöhetsz varrni, Carter – mondta együttérzően Carol. John rosszkedvűen bólintott, de azért hagyta, hogy átkaroljam a derekát miután levettük a védőruhát.

– Ez kegyetlenül undorító húzás volt – dühöngtem miközben visszasétáltunk a pulthoz.

– Hol a halálban lófráltál, Mary Rachel? – kérdezte idegesen Laura.

– Nem látod, hogy beszélek valakivel, Laura? Ne legyél már ilyen rohadt bunkó folyton, inkább menj szépen és csinálj valami hasznosat. A kávémat két cukorral kérem tej nélkül – itt elfintorodott. – Célzás volt, ja és John is kér egyet. Tejjel cukor nélkül – vigyorogtam rá, mire durcásan bement a pihenőbe kávét főzni.

– Imádom mikor ilyen vagy – mosolyodott el John. Nem szóltam egy szót sem csak megöleltem egy pillanatra.

– Sajnálom, hogy dr. Benton ilyen veled – húztam el a számat.

– Tudtad a választ, mi? – kérdezte immár nevetve, mire lassan bólintottam.

– Tudtam, hogy másodfokú égésnél jegelni kell a szöveteket mielőtt bármit tennénk vele – suttogtam.

– Én is tudtam volna, csak totál lefagytam. Utálom, hogy állandóan üvöltözik – sóhajtott fel. – Kösz, hogy nem aláztál be – simogatta meg az arcom.

– Ez a dolgom – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

– Ki fogsz akadni – sóhajtottam fel és már vágtam volna bele mikor Laura visszajött a kávéval. Elindult felénk, de megbotlott a nevetségesen magassarkú cipőjében és kirepült a kezéből mindkét bögre. Johnnal összenéztünk és nevetni kezdtünk mielőtt segítettünk volna a csajnak.

– Kurva vicces – harsogta Laura és a bokájára szorította mindkét kezét. – Eltört a lábam te szuka – sírt fel.

– Nem kell a hiszti – mondtam szigorúan.

– Lilly, hozzatok egy tolószéket – szólt John az egyik ápolónőnek.

Hamarosan belemertük a selypítő Laurát a tolószékbe.

– Elvinnéd röntgenre? – kérte John, Lilly pedig bólintott.

– Remélem eltört a lába, addig se fogja itt rontani a levegőt – mondtam nevetve.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte miután lecsillapodtunk a nevetésből.

– Oké – vettem egy mélylevegőt és eldöntöttem, hogy gyorsan kimondom. – Terhes vagyok – szorítottam össze a számat.

– Biztos? – kérdezte döbbenten John. Nem volt mérges, csak meglepődött, habár nagy esély volt rá, hogy az leszek.

– Carol vett mintát, dr. Ross visszahozta az eredményt, szóval igen, biztos – mondtam és halványan elmosolyodtam. John pár percig maga elé meredt, de aztán megölelt.

– Szóval nem haragszol? – kérdeztem és lehunytam a szemem egy másodpercre.

– Nem – biztosított. – Nem terveztük, de megoldjuk – mondta és megpuszilt mielőtt elment volna összevarrni az égési sérült sebeit.


	12. Tizenkettedik Fejezet

Október végén vizsgát tettem négy tantárgyból, a harmadikos tananyagból és szerencsére sikerült. Úgy terveztem, hogy decemberben letudom a másik négy tantárgyat is és akkor átmehettem a negyedikes, végzős osztályba. Mindenképp egy év alatt akartam megcsinálni az érettségit, mert már rettenetesen vágytam az orvosira.

A pultban ültem, válaszolgattam a telefonokra és irodalmat tanultam, vagyis kötelező olvasmányt olvastam. Carol szüneten volt és újságot olvasott, John pedig azt hallgatta ahogy dr. Benton becsmérlően átnézi a kórlapokat, amiken John dolgozott korábban a hét folyamán.

–  Peter várnak  a traumában – szólt dr. Greene, majd Johnra nézett mikor követni kezdte dr. Bentont. – Carter, téged az egyes vizsgálóban vár egy elsőfokú égési sérült lány – mondta a kopaszodó férfi és átnyújtotta a lány kórlapját.

– dr. Greene, hívott a felesége, ezt az üzenetet hagyta – nyújtottam át egy rózsaszín cetlit a férfinek.

– Köszönöm, Maya. Ha van néhány perced bevinnéd az új injekciós tűket az egyes és kettes vizsgálószobákba? – kért meg dr. Greene én pedig bólintottam és becsuktam a Hamletet.

***

– Szóval, a neved Jasmine Waldorf? – kérdeztem a korombeli lánytól.

– Jasmina Waldorf – javított ki és csábosan rám mosolygott. Közben szégyenlősen csavargatta az ujjai között barna, göndör fürtjeit.

– Látom, Jasmina. Elmondod a panaszaid? – kérdeztem. Feszélyezett a flörtölése.

– Magamra borítottam egy bögre forró kávé – mondta és végigsimított a combjain, majd megragadta a kezem és odahúzta.

– Vizsgáljon meg, doktor úr – dorombolta, mire feszülten nyelnem kellett egyet.

– Mindjárt – mondtam nagy nehezen és elhúztam a kezem a combjától, mire morgásszerűen, csalódottan felnyögött.

***

Amikor beléptem az egyes vizsgálóba azt hittem elejtem a dobozt amit vittem. Egy fiatal lány gusztustalan módon flörtölt Johnnal.

– Nem vagy fiatal és dögös ahhoz, hogy doki legyél? – dorombolta a lány. Azt hittem elhányom magam.

– Hello – vágtam a szavába és gúnyos mosolyra húztam a szám.

– Maya – mondta John. Éreztem a hangján, hogy fellélegzett attól, hogy nem kellett tovább kettesben lennie a kompromittáló lánnyal.

– Mi lenne ha nem lihegnél a párom arcába? – kérdeztem feszülten, de mosolyogva a lányt.

– Te ezzel jársz? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a lány és mintha undorodott volna tőlem végigmért.

– Vele, Jasmine. Vele járok – javította ki távolságtartóan John.

– Még mindig Jasmina  a nevem, és micsoda pazarlás, hogy egy ilyen lánnyal jársz – sóhajtotta csalódottan.

– Még jó, hogy én nem vagyok itt a szobában – tettem hozzá szarkasztikusan.

– Elég jelentéktelen vagy – mondta határozottan.

– Szerintem gyönyörű vagy, Maya – mondta John és figyelmen kívül hagyva Jasminát rám mosolyogott.

– Nincs ízlésed, dr. Carter. Én sokkal jobban illenék hozzád – nyafogta a lány.

– Azt majd én eldöntöm. Tessék ezzel kenegesd amíg jobb nem lesz –  mondta John és átnyújtott a lánynak egy krémet.

– Köszi, szexi doktor bácsi – dorombolta. – Ha megjön az eszed és kihajítod ezt a selejtes csajt, hívj fel, ott a számom a kórlapon – simított végig John arcélén, ő pedig próbált elhúzódni tőle.

– Na ide figyelj anyukám, ha még egyszer akár csak rá mersz nézni a páromra, megragadlak a póthajadnál fogva és úgy mosom fel veled az egész kórházat. Érthető voltam? – fakadtam ki az utolsó sértése után. John döbbenten nézett rám, hiszen alapjáraton egy csendes ember voltam, a kiscsaj meg megbotránkozva felvonta a szemöldökét, majd felkapta a táskáját és kiviharzott a vizsgálóból.

– Bocsi, asszem kicsit elvetettem a sulykot – ráztam meg sóhajtva a fejem.

– Szerintem vicces volt. Emlékeztess rá, hogy ne kerüljek át a rossz oldaladra  – mondta nevetve John és magához ölelt.

– Te soha nem fogsz átkerülni oda – biztosítottam és mélyen a szemébe néztem mielőtt megcsókoltam volna.

– Csak hülyéskedtem – mondta önelégülten mosolyogva miután szétváltunk.

– Szeretlek – simogattam meg az arcát mielőtt visszamentem volna dolgozni.

– Én is téged, Maya – szólt utánam és még az ajtóból visszafordultam, hogy rá mosolyoghassak.

***

Nem sokkal a műszakom vége előtt a pultra vágta a táskáját Jasmina és feszengve szólongatni kezdett. John éppen a traumában volt dr. Bentonnal és dr. Greene-nel.

– Nem látod, hogy épp egy kórlapon dolgozom? – vágtam oda és fel sem néztem rá.

– Fáj a combom – selypítette.

– Kend be a krémmel amit John adott – mondtam fintorogva.

– Szólj már neki, fájdalmam van – hisztizett tovább. Átláttam a színdarabon. Tudtam, hogy csak rá akart mászni Johnra. Több eszem volt nála, így könnyedén kijátszhattam.

– dr. Lewis, Miss Waldorfnak állítólag fájdalma van – szóltam szarkasztikusan a fiatal doktornőnek.

– Én dr. Cartert akarom – nyafogta és keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasán.

– Jobb, ha beéred dr. Lewis-szal – mondtam egy elégedett mosollyal.  – Vagy még véletlenül beváltom az ígéretem – mondtam és undorodva a póthajára pillantottam.

– Hagyjuk – mondta fújtatva és elviharzott.

– Ez meg mi volt, Maya? – kérdezte meglepetten dr. Lewis.

– Rágerjedt Johnra mikor megvizsgálta, én meg pont akkor vittem be az új injekciós tűket – csóváltam meg a fejem.

– Te jó ég – ült le féloldalasan a pultra dr. Lewis.

– Aha, pontosan. Aztán képzelje el, dr. Lewis, hogy sértegetni kezdett én meg nem bírtam tovább és befenyítettem, hogyha még egyszer Johnra mer nézni a póthajánál fogva mosom vele fel a kórházat – mondtam nevetve.

– Kemény csaj vagy – nevetett velem együtt dr. Lewis.

– Az a poén, hogy egyátalán nem vagyok kemény, csak nehezen viselem el, ha sértegetnek – mondtam miután kicsit csillapodott a nevetésünk.

– Nyugodtan szólíts Susannak ha nem vagyok beteggel, Maya – mondta kedvesen dr. Lewis.

– Rendben. Köszi, Susan – mosolyodtam el.

***

Este mikor behuppantunk az ágyba összenéztünk és elnevettük magunk.

–  Hallod és volt pofája visszaszambázni –  rázkódtam a nevetéstől.

– Kajak visszajött? – lepődött meg John, mire elmeséltem neki a történteket.

– Baszd ki, te komolyan tegezed dr. Lewist? Ez durva, még nekem sem engedte meg – döbbent le John.

– Én is így néztem – biztosítottam kuncogva és gyengéden megpusziltam.

Hamar átvette az irányítást és közben simogatott ahol ért. Jólesően felnyögtem ahogy belemarkolt a fenekembe.

– Szeretkezz velem – sóhajtottam a szájába mikor már sürgetőbbé vált a kéj. Lassan végigsimított a hasamon és a bugyimba csúsztatta a kezét.

– Soha nem néznék rá egy olyan lányra. Nekem csak te kellesz – suttogta a fülembe és közben ügyesen becézgette duzzadt csiklómat. Egyre nedvesebb lettem és csak arra vágytam, hogy mélyen eltemesse bennem méretes férfiasságát.

– John... kérlek – nyöszörögtem a fülébe.

– Hm? – kérdezte és érzéki csókokkal borította a nyakam.

– Hatolj belém – sóhajtottam. Nem kellett sokáig kéretnem. Hamar megszabadított a bugyimtól és lassan belém hatolt. Hátrahajtottam a fejem és belekapaszkodtam a vállába.

– Ennél kétlem... hogy van jobb érzés – húztam közelebb magamhoz. Nem válaszolt csak szenvedélyesen megcsókolt.

Ölelésünk egyre szorosabb lett ahogy a csípő lökéseink is gyorsultak. Ebben a pillanatban semmi másra nem vágytam csak Johnra.

Fájdalmasan közelített a gyönyör, de valamiért még nem adtam neki át magam. El akartam nyújtani amennyire csak lehetett, de végül a testem megadta magát.

– John – sikítottam fel. – Istenem, John.

– Uhh... Maya, ez... ahhh. – Követett a csúcsra.

Már percek óta a karjaiban voltam mikor megszólalt.

– El kéne innen költöznünk – mondta hirtelen és közben gyengéden simogatta a hátamat.

– Hová akarsz menni? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Nem tudom, de ha megtartjuk ezt a kisbabát nagyobb helyre lesz szükségünk, nem? – tűnődött el.

– Oké – bólintottam és feljebb húztam a takarót mielőtt elnyomott volna minket az álom.


End file.
